


Twaine

by TotallyxAwesome



Category: Glee, Twilight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyxAwesome/pseuds/TotallyxAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover between Twilight and Klaine, hence Twaine ;p It's basically the story of twilight but then with Klaine. Of course I didn't copy it exactly and I tried to make it my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My mom was driving me to the airport. I looked out of the window, I was going to miss this big city. I had lived in New York my entire life, I lived there with my mom. My parents are divorced, but my dad doesn't live here, he lives in Forks.

My mother never remarried because she was always busy with her musicals and designing in her free time. Dad had also been single for a long time but recently he had remarried. My father now lived with Carole and her son Finn, which meant that I suddenly had a steph-mother and also a steph-brother.

Even though it may sound pretty fun it's not, at all. Forks is a small town, covered in thick layers of clouds, in the state Washington.  
It is about the smallest, rainiest place in the U.S you will ever find. And that is where I will be living from now on.

Of course I visited my dad a couple of times there, but that was a long time ago. I had never thought of having to move here but my mom had gotten a big role in a play which she had to travel a lot for. She knew I had school and I wasn't old enough to live on my own.

She talked about it with me and she said she wouldn't take the role. I knew it was her dream to travel and act around the world so I told her she should accept it. After a lot of discussions and mind-changing she finally accepted the part. Which left me with the fact that I would have to live with my dad.

Don't get me wrong, I mean I love my father but the thought of moving to a place with almost no sun, too much rain and far away from my beloved New York.. I knew it was only for a year, because when I'd turn 18 I would move back to New York to become a famous actor or broadway star! But it was still quite depressing.

My mom and I have a lot in common. We both like musicals, shopping, cooking, designing and singing. People always tell me I have my mothers eyes, also we share the same chestnutbrown hair.

"Kurt" my mom said. "You know you don't have to do this right? I mean I could always call them back and tell them I don't want the part..'

'But I want to go' I lied. Lying wasn't a problem for me since I loved acting but something about lying to my mother was different,  
it was harder.

"Say hi to your dad for me". Even though they were divorced they didn't dislike each other, they had just been too young when they had married.

"I will" I looked at her worried face.

"I'll see you soon honey, if something is wrong you know you can come with me right? Then we'll figure something out"  
She meant well but I could just see how much she wanted to take the part.

"Don't worry about me mom" I assured her. "I'll be fine, I'm sure it'll be awesome' We laughed and shared a hug. 'I love you mom, I'm going to miss you".

'I love you too Kurt, and we will call as much as possible'. she smiled at me. We hugged goodbye one last time and I went to my plane.

It was a long flight an I hated flying so that made it even worse. But still that wasn't what was on my mind, I was worried about something else. I was thinking about Forks.

It was Saturday and I would start at McKinley High on Monday. Another problem is that I prefer boys instead of girls and yeah, I like who I am.. but will they? In New York not a lot of people liked the idea but the most people kinda chose to ignore it. Of course I had been teased or called names. But I had no idea how that was going to be in Forks.

It didn't really help that it was just too obvious to guess that I was a homosexual. It's not like I could help it! I love fashion, I look feminine and I haven't even started on my voice that sounds so high pitched dogs will immediately start barking.

When I'd told my mom she said that she'd always thought so, and said she still loved me and she never treated me differently. One summer we had told my dad and it was apparently very obvious because he said he had known too, but also he was very accepting.

I have to admit, I'm really lucky that my parents are accepting of who I am. My dad had actually encouraged me living with him after he heard that my mom was offered a big role. He was probably out to get some father-and-son time, I didn't really know what to think of that. Especially since I knew Burt liked cars and eating a lot of junk food, which wasn't really my thing.

My dad picked me up at the airport and we walked towards his car. It was raining (of course) but I saw that we were walking towards the police car. My dad is the police chief of Forks. I really had to get a job as soon as possible because seriously, I didn't want to be driving around in that!

Burt pated my shoulder and gave me a big smile. "Good to see you again, Kurt". "How is your mom?" he asked.

"She's great and nice to see you again too, dad" I smiled back at him, feeling a little bit awkward.

put my suitcases in the trunk (very carefully!), I had a lot of expensive clothes. When we were finally in the car (after trying to fit all my belongings in the police car) we drove of.

For a while there was an awkward silence. Burt was the first one to break it.

"Oh, I found a good car for you by the way. It's very cheap".

I didn't think I was going to like the car really much, but he said it was cheap and since I didn't have much money that was good enough for me, sadly.

"Oh, what kind of car?" I asked, hoping it would't be too awful.

"It's a truck, a Chevy." He said, probably hoping that would be good enough. It could've been worse, I thought.

"Where did you find it?"

"Well I was driving around when I drove past a garage, they sold secondhand cars and I managed to get the price down a bit". he said, sounding rather proud.

"From what year is it?" I saw his expression changing.

"Well they told me it's been around for a while, but they worked on it. And the engine is quite new, it's only a few years old, really."

Burt knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to settle with that so he sighed.

"They told me someone bough it around 1984, but they said it was new around the early sixties" he said sheepishly.

"Not that I mind or anything, but I don't think I would be able to fix it if it broke down, and I can't aford a mechanic either..."

"Kurt, believe me that thing runs like a beast. And if it does break down, I'll see if I can fix it.

Well that sounded promising,  _not_. But since I didn't really have any other choice.

"Okay, well how much was it?" I had a little money saved up for a car.

"Well, kid, I kind off bought it for you. See it as a welcome home gift." Burt looked at me, hopeful.

I hadn't seen that one coming. "Dad, you shouldn't have. I had some money put aside.."

"It wasn't that expensive, don't worry about it. I just want you to be happy Kurt." This time he didn't look at me, the thing with Burt was that he didn't really liked talking about his feelings.

"Thank you dad, I really appreciate it". I smiled at him and he seemed to ease a little.

Of course I didn't tell him there was no way I could ever be happy here, that wouldn't be fair towards him.

"No problem kid." he muttered, still feeling a little awkward but he seemed glad I liked his gift.

* * *

When we got home my dad helped me with bringing my stuff upstairs and he said he would make dinner while I unpacked my stuff. My room wasn't nearly as big as the one in New York. Some of my old stuff was still in here, I really had to do some redecorating around this place.. I opened the closet and there was no way all my clothes would ever fit in there, I would just have to buy some more clothingspace also.

When I was done with unpacking most of my stuff I decided to take a shower, the smell of my familiar products calmed me down a bit. I went back to my room to change into something comfortable yet very stylish.

My dad came halfway up the stairs. "dinner's ready!"

My stomach grumbled in response. "coming!"

* * *

After dinner I had spent some time with Burt, Carole and her son Finn, now also my step brother. At first it had been a little bit awkward, but Carole turned out to be very nice and sweet. I was glad to see my father smiling again and I wondered if they really did make him happy.

Finn was another story but I could see that he tried to be nice, he just couldn't help acting like an awkward, tall guy and in my opinion his lack of fashion was definitely there.

When it was around 10, I went up to my room. I was absently checking my phone, not really expecting anything to happen. I typed a quik text to my mom, reassuring her everything was fine and then we all got along well.

I went to brush my teeth and do my everyday skin regime treatment. After I was done with that I tried to occupy myself with choosing an outfit for monday, my first day at Mckinley.

I wasn't nervous when I thought about monday, no I was  _extremely_  nervous. Only the thought about suddenly being the new shiny, not to mention gay, toy around there made me sick to my stomach. I had no idea how people here treated homosexuals. Of course there was my dad, Carole and Finn who knew, but something kept telling me not all people where that accepting.

I changed into my pajama pants and a tanktop. I put the lights out and crawled under the sheets, finally allowing the anxious feeling to take over.

It took me a while to fall asleep, I kept turning and thinking and then crying as the worst thoughts came up in my mind.

* * *

The next morning I felt rather tired so I slept in quite late. I looked through the window to see a low cloud of fog hanging around the house. Was I ever gonna see the sun again?

I spent the rest of the day reading in my room or watching tv with Finn downstairs.

After dinner I went up to my bedroom quikly and allowed myself to fall asleep, quietly crying once again.

* * *

I was awoken by the rude sound of an alarm. An anxious, knowing feeling settled in my stomach. It was monday, it was my first day at McKinley high.

I didn't want to be late on my first day so I quikly dressed myself, brushed my teeth and ate some cereal.

When I crawled into the car I saw it was far too early, even if I didn't drive too fast I would still be there 30 minutes before my first class. It was raining outside so I turned up the heater, shivering at the thought of the cold outside.

After a few minutes of procrastinating I decided to go, I had to pick up my schedules and papesr before I could go to class anyway.

When I arrived at the Mckinley High parking lot it was still drizzling lightly, I saw there were a few other cars parked so I decided to park my car next to them.

I stepped out of the car towards the small building what was probably the administration. I tugged my coat closer to my body as I felt the cold wind folding around me, softly howling.

I shivered when I stepped into the warm building, it was brightly lit. The office wasn't very big and there was a small waiting area with those ugly plastic chairs you usually see at a dentist waiting room or such.

In the middle of the room were three big desks, on each desk there was a basket full of colored papers, flyers probably. Behind one of the desks there was sitting a red-haired woman, wearing glasses. I scrunched my nose at her afwul choice of clothing.

Sensing my presence she looked up, smiling as she looked at me. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm here for my schedules" I gave her a little smile. She looked at me, smiling brighter as she recognized me.

"Ah, of course," she said. She turned around to a cabinet with all sorts of neatly stacked papers in it.

"Here you go, this is your schedule and this is a map of the school, which might be useful". She put them on the counter, highlighting the best route to each on the map.

"Also, you should let every teacher sign these and brn them back at the end of the day". I nodded and took the papers from her.

"Thank you," I added politely.

* * *

I walked back to my car, since it was still early. I studied the map and the highlighted routes on it, I really didn't want to be walking around with that map all day.

When I was done there were only a few minutes left to my first class, I folded the papers and put them away in my bag, hoping I wouldn't need the map at least for today.

As I stepped out of my car, I saw that none of these cars were exactly flashy, I sighed in relief, at least I wouldn't be the weirdo with the old car.

In New York people would've totally harrased me about this car, since it was a common thing to own expensive cars back there.

Suddenly a flash of silver caught my eye, I looked at the car, it was a silver shiny Volvo, the only car that really stood out here. So there were people with expensive cars here, well at least one.

I kept my head down and tried not to give anyone a reason to look at me. The school was crowded with people and they were all chattering loudly, which relieved me, at least I wouldn't be noticed, at least not yet.

When I walked around the cafeteria building, I could see third building where I had to be. There was a huge black 3 painted on the east corner of the white building.

Once I stepped into the small classrom, I saw that people were hanging there coats on a row of hooks, I mimicked their action.

I glanced around the classroom, seeing that I wasn't the only pale one for once. But then again, people probably didn't get much sun around here so that wasn't unusual.

I waited for the teacher to sign the paper, I saw a nameplate standing on his desk, it said Mr. Mason. Behind the desk sat a somewhat balding man with friendly brown eyes.

He smiled when he saw my name, probably recognizing it too, I felt a light blush creep onto my cheeks. Much to my relief he signed the paper without letting me introduce myself in fron of the class.

I went to sit in the back since I didn't want people looking at me, 'the new kid'. Of course that would've been to naive to think, occasionally someone would glance my way. I tried to ignore it and kept my eyes down, reading the list the teacher had given me.

It was a list of english literature, Shakespeare, Chaucher, Faulkner, pretty basic. Since I loved to read, I had already read everything. I suddenly wondered if I packed my folder of essays from last year.

When the ball rang, a quite annoying sound, a girl with dark skin and lightly curling black hair walked towards me.

"You're Kurt Hummel, aren't you?" She looked nice.

"Yes" of course my voice decided to sound even more squeeky at that point. Everyone within three feet immideatly turned to look at me.

The girl smiled, but not in a mean way. "I'm Mercedes Jones".

"Nice to meet you" I tried to make my voice sound a little deeper.

"Where's your next class, white boy?" she asked.

I frowned at the already given nickname, but she didn't seem to mean it in any insulting way. I took the shedule from my bag.

"Erm-, Government, from Jefferson, building six."

Everyone was still looking at me with curious eyes, I didn't know whether to feel embarresed or annoyed.

"Great, me too. Come on, I'll show you the way"

I smiled at her, "thanks."

We took our coats, which I had probably forgotten if she hadn't reminded me, and headed into the rain, of course. Behind us curious eyes were still glancing my way, I could have sworn that some people were walking so close that they could hear everything we were saying. I hoped that wasn't my paranoia speaking.

"So, this alot different from New York?" she asked. I wasn't even that much surprised she knew where I came from, apparently it wasn't often that someone moved here, in stead of away.

"Very much" I sighed.

"Isn't the wether a lot sunnier there?" she asked curiously.

"Well, yes. I mean it still rains a lot but we do actually see the sun."

She giggled. "Well, Forks has it sunny days".

"Well, do inform me when that happens". I was starting to feel easier around Mercedes, she was fun to talk to.

"What's it like, you know, living in New York, the big city and all".

"Well busy, but you get used to it".

We walked towars the south building, near the gym.

It turned out I had some other lessons with Mercedes as well, we were really starting to get along.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by rather quikly. Well except for when my Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class to introduce myself.

Of course my voice chose that moment to be even more squeeky and I muttered, blushed and because I was so eager about sitting down again I tripped over someone's bag.

I had the feeling Mr. Varner didn't like me very much, he kept shooting me glances, looking rather annoyed. I tried to pay attention and not give him any reason to dislike me but of course he had to ask me a question, which I had no idea how to answer.

I ended up almost getting detention when my pencil fell of the table and I went to pick it up, now I was almost sure he didn't like me.

During Spanish a quite, asian girl went to sit next to me. We didn't exactly talk but at least she wasn't giving me curious glances like everyone else was.

We walked to the cafeteria for lunch together, Mercedes joined us, apparently knowing the shy girl.

I was happy I had at least people to sit with. That had been one of my worries, I already saw myself sitting in a corner, maybe not even on a chair, but luckily I didn't need to worry about that.

They seemed to be gossiping about some of the boys, of course I loved gossiping, not to mention boys, but I decided to keep a low profile.

* * *

I was listening to Mercedes and some of her friends talking about a group trip, when they suddenly they caught my eye. It was the first time I saw them.

There were four people walking inside the cafeteria of McKinley. They were without a doubt the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

Two boys, both their hands intertwined with what apparently were their partners. In some way they all looked like each other, which was weird since the tallest boy had a really dark skin an black hair while the other boy had a more olive toned skin, also with black hair though.

The two girls were even more different but still managed to look like each other. One girl had long, curling brown hair and everyone who looked at her probably would avoid the mirror for the rest of the day, she was absolutely beautiful. The other girl wasn't ugly, no she was just different. She was much shorter, her hair was honeyblond and it just reached her shoulders.

What really caught my attention though, was the fact that their skin seemed even whiter than mine, which was really white. They seemed to have dark,blue-ish colored circles under their eyes, as if they hadn't slept for a while. They went to sit with each other on a table in the corner of the cafeteria, talking and obviously never looking at the other people around them.

''Who are they?' I nodded with my head in the direction where the four people had appeared, but suddenly there were five.. And if I thought the other four were beautiful, the fifth person was like an angel.

Mercedes knew who I was talking about but still followed my gaze. She chuckled when her thoughts were confirmed. Suddenly, at the same time, the angelic looking boy, and probably the youngest, looked at her for a brief second. But then, he looked in my direction and our eyes locked. His beautiful goldenbrown eyes piercing mine. He looked away before I could, but the expression on his face was like someone had called his name and he had unwillingly looked up, of course..

"Oh, those are the Andersons" she said it with a tone in her voice as if they were just some weird people. I looked away from the angelic boy, not wanting anyone to get suspicious or anything. But I didn't understand why such beautiful people

Mercedes continued explaining. "the dark skinned boy is David, the blonde girl he is sitting with is Laura and the other boy, with the olive-like skin is Wesley, he is sitting next to Emma. You know what the creepy part is? They all live together, and they are together, I mean isn't that weird?'

I wasn't reall paying attention, sure it was kinda weird they all lived together, especially at this age. But who was I to judge, plus I was way more interested in the boy she hadn't mentioned.

"Erm- who's that?" I looked at the still unnamed boy, he had beautiful dark-brown, black-ish curls, he was the smallest of them but it was safe to say that he was very musculant.

He probably felt my stare because suddenly he looked back at me, our eyes meeting once again. I turned around quikly, blushing fiercely but my mind wasn't concentrating because seriously the angelic boy had the most beautiful eyes I had  _ever_  seen.

They were a caramel, golden brown shade and it was like you could seriously look into his soul, his eyes were like magic.

Mercedes caught me staring at him again, she snorted. "don't even waste your time white boy, he's not interested".Of course he wasn't, he probably wasn't even gay.

"Not saying that to offend you, but it seems like he's too good enough for every one here." She sniffed sort of offendly, and I thought she may have asked him out and apparently he had turned her down.

"I'm not-, wait.. you know I'm into guys?" I asked, not surprised that she noticed but more surprised she didn't say anything about it.

She chuckled lightly, "I figured". She saw that I was looking a little taken aback so she just smiled, as if to say that she didn't care whoever I liked.

"When he never went on dates with any of the girls we kinda assumed he was gay, but he isn't dating any boys either. It's totally weird if you ask me"

I just pretended to listen to Mercedes, nodding and 'aha-ing' every once in a while, trying to make it seem like I was listening. The truth is that I was thinking of the angelic boy, suddeny I remembered I didn't even know his name, I didn't even wait untill she'd finished

"What's his name again?" Mercedes looked as if she knew Kurt hadn't been listening and sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

"Blaine Anderson". Of course his name would be perfect too, Blaine even sounded perfect and it matched the angelic boy.

"Wait, so they're all called Anderson?". They did look like each other in some way, but it would be weird if they were actually family.

"Yes, but they're adopted by Anthony Anderson and Irene. So they're not biologically related."

"Oh, right that makes a little more sense. That is kind of nice of Mr. Anderson though, to adopt all of them."

"I guess" Mercedes admitted but it still seemed like she thought they were quite weird. Mercedes started to talk again, I tried to listen this time but I kept shooting glances at their table, they were still talking to only each other. For some reason their food lay untouched on their plates.

I tried to participate in the last part of the conversation before I asked her what I had been wondering.

When she was done I asked, "did they always live in Forks". I had never seen them before and even though I had been smaller when I used to come here I didn't think you would forget seeming such beauty.

"No, they just moved here two years ago from some fancy place in Alaska." she said it as if it was obvious. Suddenly I felt kind of relieved because I wasn't the only new one here. And yes maybe it had been two years, but for one it didn't seem like much people moved her and second they seemed to think they were weird, so maybe Kurt wouldn't be all that bad.

Suddenly three people were walking towards the table, one of them, a tall and large build guy looked at me. "hey homo" and he and his friends walked towards their own table, laughing.

I cringed at the name and then sighed, of course it would be worse here than at my old school. I glanced over to see Blaine sitting really uncomfortable as if someone was hitting him but he was trying to stay were he was. Maybe he was disgusted by the fact that I was indeed a homosexual, great as if this day couldn't get any worse.

But then one of the others, the one with the darkest skin, David, looked my way, curiosity in his eyes. I tried to look away without blushing but of course that failed.

When lunch was over the Silent girl who had also sat on our table walked towards me.

I said goodbye to Mercedes and promised her to wait for her tomorrow, since we had no more classes together.

"Hi, my name is Tina" her voice was really soft.

"Hi, I'm Kurt" he blinked, wondering what she wanted from him.

"What class do you have?" she asked softly, looking down.

I looked down on my shedule. "Erm- Biology in block 2"

"Oh, me too. Should I show you the way?"

"Sure". She really seemed nice and since I really had no idea where I had to go this was rather helpfull.

We walked to class together, but we were both shy so we didn't really say anything. When we walked in she went to sit in the back at her usual table, of course she already had a partner.

I decided to introduce myself to the teacher first, when suddenly I saw Blaine sitting there, I quikly looked around and saw that he, of course, was sitting next to the only empty seat.

I was waiting for the teacher to notice me when he looked my way, he went rigid in his seat and his face had a strange expression. He looked angry, or rather furious. I quikly looked away, of course turning red.

I stumbled to the seat next to him when my teacher had assigned me to sit there.

I secretely glanced at him from the corner of my eye. A small flash of his eyes caught my attention, I noticed his eyes weren't the beautiful colour they were just a few minutes ago. They were suddenly an intense dark brown if not black colour.

I kept my eyes down as I went to sit next to him, afraid that he would look at me like that again. I still kept my eyes down as I put my stuff on the table but in the corner of my eye I saw that he was leaning away from me.

I was starting to get a little annoyed by him, it was like he was afraid that if he'd touch me that he would either burst into flames or turn gay, too. I knew people could be homophobic but this was just really exaggerating.

As if to make it worse he put his hand over his nose as if he was smelling something bad, and once again I was wondering how someone could be so rude.

Class went by really slow and it was about something I had already learned so I didn't really focus on the lecture. I glanced at him a couple of times from the corner of me eye, he was still tense and I could see his hand was clenched into a fist underneath the table. His position never changed and I was starting to worry about what he was thinking.

When the bell finally rang, I had made up my mind and was about to confront him and ask him what his problem was. But before I could even turn his way he had already stormed out of the door. I sat frozen in my seat staring at the open door he had just vanished trough, I denied the stinging tears in my eyes.

* * *

My last hours were two hours of total torture, P.E. As I was walking Finn suddenly joined me.

"Hey kid, we have P.E together". He smiled his goofy grin.

I sighed. "I'm not a kid, I'm actually older than you Finn". I knew Finn had meant it well, but I was still annoyed because of Blaine. "I'm sorry, I'm a little snappy today".

Finn didn't seem bothered, "That's okay! By the way, what did you do to that Anderson kid? He looked like he was about to eat you alive".

I cringed. So it hadn't been all in my head, he really did act weird. I didn't really feel like talking about him so I decided to play dumb.

"Wait, he was the one I sat next to in Biology?" I asked with fake surprise.

"Yes" Finn looked a little disturbed, "I've never seen him act like that.."

Great, Kurt thought. Of course Blaine would've only acted like that around him, he sighed, feeling a little bit hurt.

"Don't let it bother you, he's kind of a weirdo anyway". We walked into the dressing room together.

It turned out I didn't have to participate yet this lesson. The P.E teacher, Coah Clapp, gave me my uniform. I didn't really like P.E, it involved too much sweating and because of his slender figure he always got chosen last, or for other reasons.

Apparently, P.E was mandatory all four years of high school, that made my day even worse. In New York you only had to follow two years.

I spent the class watching four volleyball games. I remembered how at my old school, for some reason, volleybal always ended like dodgeball, I shivered.

The finall bell rang at last. I told Finn he could already go home because I had to deliver the paperwork back to the administration.

It had stopped raining, but there was still a strong wind. I clutched my bag close to my body and wrapped my arms around myself.

As I walked into the warm building I almost went right back outside. Because standing in front of me was Blaine Anderson.

He didn't turn around, I sincerely hoped he hadn't noticed my entrance. I stood as far away as him as possible, waiting for the lady to be free.

I tried to occupy myself by pretending to study the papers, but of course my eyes occasionally glanced at the strange boy, who seemed to dislike me very much.

He seemed to be arguing with the woman, in a strange but attrictive, low voice. Oh my god, I had to stop thinking about him like that, he was clearly homophobic or something.

I tried to listen to the conversation, I stiffened as soon as I noticed that he was trying to trade his Biology to another day, or at least time.

I knew it was about me, I had seen the way he looked at me. But maybe it was something else, I mean, he could at least ask the teacher to switch seats.. Maybe it didn't have to do anything with me, maybe something happened before I went to sit next to him. Even though I tried to convince myself, a little voice in my head kept yelling that it had to do with me.

The door opened again, a blonde boy walking in the room. As the door opened, a stream of cold air suddenly went trough the room, rustling the papers on the desk, I shivered at the sudden cold.

The boy who had entered the room stepped forward and put a note on the desk of the woman, and walked out again.

But I saw that Blaine stiffened, slowly he turned his head to look at me - he was so beautiful- with his eyes, still black, piercing into mine. I don't know why, but suddenly I got goosebumps and an uncomfortable feeling settled into my stomach.

He looked away again, it nearly lasted one second but it creeped me out and I felt a shiver running up my spine.

He turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then" he said, sounding quite hurried. "I can see that it's not an option. Thank you so much for your time". He smiled at her, and he was out of the door before I could even notice he had turned around.

I went towards the woman, still feeling confused and a little bit hurt. I handed her the signed papers, she will still looking quite dreamily.

"How was your first day here, sweetheart?" she asked, finally paying attention to me.

"It was fine," I lied, but my voice was still sounding a little bit weak. She didn't look entirely convinced but decided to let it go.

* * *

I walked back towards my car, the uncomfortable feeling still settled in my stomach. I crawled behind in the drivers seat, just sitting there for a while and not really doing anything. But that didn't last long since it was still very cold and I had to put on the heater.

I tried to push the mysterious, hateful boy out of my mind and went on my way back to Burt's house, well now also my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the 'Twaine' fanfic, enjoy!

The next day was neither better nor worse.

It was better because it hadn't been raining, yet, though the clouds were still dark and the sky was grey as always. School was easier because I kind of knew what to expect and I had Mercedes and Tina to hang out with. Also, there were less people staring at me and I hadn't seen the jock of yesterday.

At lunch I sat with Mercedes, Tina, the blond guy I had seen the other day over by the administration, who's name turned out to be Jeff, a brown-haired friendly looking guy who was sitting next to him; Nick, Finn and his rather obnoxious girlfriend Rachel.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, since I was really tired. I hadn't slept very well last night, still not quite used to the annoying sound of the wind echoing around the house.

It was worse because, after lunch, Mr. Varner seemed to enjoy embarrasing me, and gladly did so whenever he got the chance.

My last two hours of P.E were also terrible, since I was so tired I couldn't focus. We played volleyball again, and I accidently hit a big guy in the head, who's name appeared to be David Karofsky.

But worst of all, Blaine Anderson wasn't at school the entire day.

All morning I was busy convincing myself I wasn't afraid to see him at lunch. That night I had been thinking, part of me wanted to ask him what his problem was but another part of me was scared of the truth. I had imagined different scenes in my head of how it could go, well once I had found the guts to do so. It annoyed me that this strange boy had so much impact on me.

But when I was walking into the cafeteria with Mercedes and Tina  _-trying to keep my eyes down and stop them from glazing towards their table, and failing terribly-_  I saw them, but there were only four, and as you may have guessed, Blaine wasn't one of them.

Rachel had interrupted my thoughts with her loud babbling, obviously wanting everyone to listen to her while she talked, or did anything actually.

I remembered that the last time I saw him, he wasn't sitting there with them, at first either. I sat there, anxiously waiting until he would join the other four, but he didn't. For some reason that made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I walked to Biology with Tina, trying to actually participate in the conversation. I had a little more confidence with the thought he might not be there either, so I wouldn't have to confront him.

When I rounded the corner of the classroom I held my breath but as suspected, he wasn't there either. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and chatted with Tina till the bell rang.

I went to sit down next to the, now empty, chair and felt kind of relieved I didn't have to talk to him. But I couldn't help the feeling that my conscience was trying to point out to me. I didn't want to talk to him because I was afraid of the answer, but on the other hand I really wanted to know if it was really about me and I wasn't getting paranoid or anything.

Also, a part of me kept repeating that he wasn't at school today, and there had to be a reason he wasn't. Maybe he was just ill, maybe that's why he had been looking like that way. But of course that feeling, the feeling that he wasn't at school because of me, didn't go away either.

When the school day was finally over, and I had tried to apologize to Karofsky what apparently wasn't a good idea. I had walked up to him, my head down, and apologized. He and his friends had laughed and insulted me, calling me names and shoving me into the door from the dressing room.

When everyone was gone I quickly changed back into my clothes and rushed to the parking lot, to my car, not in the mood to run into them again.

Burt had asked me if I could shop for groceries, I had taken some money from a jar that said 'Food money'. I was pretty sure Carole normally did the groceries but she had to work over tonight.

Carole was a nurse and worked at the hospital, she often had to stay longer or got called to come back because there were a lot of patients, even for such a small town.

I was about to drive away when I saw them again. They were walking towards the shiny Volvo together. I looked at them a little better, I had been to distracted by their faces to see that their clothing style was rather good, and I could know.

Those were definitely designer clothes, simple, but rather expensive. But then again they could wear garbage cans and still manage to look beautiful.

What did kind of annoy me, was that they had both money and exceptionally good looks. But for some reason they were still the weirdos around school, and even though they didn't get picked on, everyone called them that behind their backs. But they didn't seem to notice, or at least not care.

They turned around as I drove past them, probably hearing my loud truck, just like everyone else did. I refused to look at them and kept my eyes sternly fixed in front of my truck. I let out the breath I had been holding once I was free of the school grounds.

It wasn't far to the Thriftway from my school, just a few streets south, off the highway. I felt a little more relaxed at the supermarket, at least no one was staring at me here, well apart from an older couple who looked quite angry, but I was quite used to that.

I had always shopped at home, because my mom was always busy with practicing or performing. But I didn't mind, I knew she loved me and we spent as much time together as we could, and after a while I had gotten used to it.

The store was quite big and I couldn't hear the raindrops landing on the roof to remind me that I was in Forks, it felt nice.

* * *

When I got back home I unpacked all the groceries, putting them in the cabinets, organizing it as I did. I really hoped Carole could find everything back.

Finn greeted me from the living room, he was watching tv, feet up on the table and a bag of potato chips next to him.

I sighed, "Finn, get your feet of the table, it's disgusting and please put that chips away or else you won't be hungry enough for dinner."

I heard Finn grumbling something about being extremely hungry and "you're as bad as my mom" but did what he was told, wisely, I thought. I narrowed my eyes towards him and he stuck out his tongue and focused his mind on the football game that way on.

I cleaned around the house a little bit, just to keep busy and apparently annoyed Finn by doing so.

When I had nothing left to do downstairs I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. I didn't feel like doing homework but I didn't really have much of a choice. While I was taking my homework out of my bag I heard my phone ring, I took it from my desk and saw the screenname 'mom'.

"Hi mom," I smiled.

"Kurt, darling! How are you sweetie?" There was curiosity, but also concern in her voice.

I tried to sound a little less sad than I was feeling, "Good, I think I'm adjusting already" I laughed, because it was a little bit true, well at least around the house.

"Oh, that is wonderful. How is school?"

"Well, it's school. But I have two girls I hang out with" I didn't add that was only during school, maybe I should ask them if they wanted to go shopping after school or something, I mentally wrote that down.

I heard her laugh, "well, I'm sure you'll manage. You are being very reasonable about this, I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to adjust yourself, knowing you." she chuckled.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically, but I knew she was just joking. "I don't love it here, and I doubt it if I ever will, but at least I think I'll be able to live here until I'm 18."

"Good  _-Oh, yeah I'm coming!-_  I'm sorry Kurt I have to go, rehearsels are starting again. I'll call you again tomorrow okay?"

"Okay mom, have fun! Bye, I love you".

"You know I will, try to stay strong honey. I love you, too. Bye." I heard a click and the phone call stopped. I tried to listen to my own words I had just told her, I could do this, I was strong enough to at least manage till I was 18.."

* * *

When Burt and Carole finally came home, around 7, I had finished my homework.

I was reading when Carole called us for dinner, she was the only good cook, in the house, well besides me of course.

I walked downstairs, greeting Burt and Carole. I smelled the delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen. "Hmm smells good Carole" I complimented her, she smiled at me. "Thank you, honey".

I hadn't had the time to really spend time with Carole but she seemed really nice, and she made Burt happy, plus she raised Finn. You just had to feel some sympathy for the woman to control two of those men.

During dinner I listened to everyone talk about their day, when asked about mine I only told them the fun stuff of course. I said nothing about Karofsky and his friends or the mysterious boy who I still hadn't forgotten.

They asked about my friends and about my classes, whenever I said a name they seemed to nod knowingly. I sighed, everyone did know each other around here. Suddenly I wondered what they knew about the Andersons, but of course I didn't ask, well not immediately.

After a while I finally did ask, trying to sound nonchalant. "Do you know the Anderson family?"

It was Burt who answered, "Dr. Anderson's family? Yes I know him, he's a kind man."

"His kids.. well they don't seem to really fit in at school and I was just wondering..-" I stopped talking as I saw that Burt looked a little angry.

"People in this town," he said under his breath. "Dr. Anderson is the best surgeon we have, and he could probably work at much greater hospitals and get ten times the salary he fats here, but still he chooses to stay here. And it is generous of him and his wife to take in these 5 children who, otherwise, wouldn't have a safe home. And I've spoken to them once, they're all extremely polite and-" he said, getting louder with every word.

"Burt, please calm down." Carole interrupted, giving him a small smile, and he seemed to realise who he was speaking to. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. It's just kind of annoying me that the people around here think so badly of them."

"Well they seemed nice, but I just noticed that they don't really talk to anyone else." Well, almost all of them seemed nice, I added in my mind.

It turned out Carole worked with him, since she was a nurse and there was only one hospital on Forks, of course. Apparently Dr. Anderson was just as pretty by the way Carole described him. She told me that all the nurses were practically swooning over him whenever he walked into the room. Burt gave her a look but she reassured him she wasn't going to leave him for Dr. Anderson, which seemed to satisfy him.

That night I fell asleep quickly, for the first time my thoughts were too tired to bother me.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and quite boring. I got used to the routine of my classes, the way some people would avoid me or call me names and occasionally throw me against a wall.

By Friday I knew how to avoid most of the last part, staying away from the bullies. It bothered me, but I didn't really let it get me down since I knew I would be gone here within a year. And even though that doesn't sound comforting it was to me.

I also was quite able to recognize most of the people at my school, if not by name then by face.

P.E had also been a lot easier since the most student had learned not to pass me the ball or any other tributes.

Blaine Anderson never showed up at school.

Not a day went by when I would glace towards their table, to see only four of the beautiful people sitting there. I was always quite relieved when I saw he wasn't there, which meant he wouldn't be for the rest of the day. But it still bothered me that I never got a chance to talk to him.

Nick and Jeff had been planning a trip to the beach in La Push in two weeks, with some people of school. They happily invited me and I agreed, because what else was there to do? Plus I liked being around them, even though we only saw each other at school we were still all considered friends.

Friday afternoon I walked towards Biology, confidently. Blaine hadn't been there at lunch, or the rest of the week for that matter, so he wouldn't be here either. I had no idea if he changed schools or something, the idea made me laugh with annoyance. Well it wasn't my problem anymore, I had decided to let it go,  _-if only I could-_ , I cursed my conscience and went to sit at the table.

* * *

I was glad to have survived my first week in Forks, maybe with some bruises, but nothing I couldn't handle.

At home I always had the company of Finn, unless he was out playing football with his friends or gaming or something and Burt and Carole would come home around the same time, Carole would cook and we would spent the dinner talking about our day.

When I got home I decided to text my mom, and start on the essay I had been procrastinating.

* * *

On Saturday I decided to go to the town's library, but it was so poorly stocked I didn't feel the need to come here more often.

I thought about planning a visit to Olympa or Seattle, maybe Mercedes and Tina would like to come. I mentally noted to invite them.

It kept raining that weekend, sometimes more than others. But luckily I was getting used to the sound so I slept well.

* * *

When I parked my car in the Mckinley High parking lot on Monday, Jeff and Nick came walking towards me. Greeting me happily, a bit to happily for a Monday morning but it did cheer me up a little.

It was quite cold outside, but finally not raining. Jeff and Nick walked with me towards the main building, chattering and not even paying attention if I was even listening. I had learned that sometimes you could just better ignore them then question what the hell they were talking about. But at least they were nice, and they seemed to like me.

In English I sat behind them and next to Tina, when the teacher told us we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights Nick and Jeff looked at each other, cursing under their breaths, apparently they hadn't read the book.

Tina and I seemed to find it very easy, it were just basic questions, nothing hard.

It was safe to say that I was finally starting to fit in, I had Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Nick and Jeff to talk to and sit with in class. I was starting to feel a little bit better.

When the class ended and we walked outside Nick, Jeff and now also Finn were screaming excitedly.

"Snow!" They all exclaimed happily, I was still covering my ears from all the sudden excitement when a wet, cold and sticky thing hit my face.

I knew it was one of the three, and Jeff was looking rather innocent, a little too innocent for Jeff. I gaped at him, giving him one of my bitchy glares.

"Oh, you've done it now," Finn said laughing, knowing what the look meant.

I rubbed my face on my scarf to remove some of the melted ice of my face, there went my good day.

I whispered something to Mercedes, and we ran towards Jeff, who was now also running, laughing like crazy. When we finally caught him we were all laughing like crazy and threw him into the snow, falling with him as we did.

"Ew, now I'm covered in even more snow," I complained. I had to walk around in wet pants for the rest of the day now, I sighed.

"Hey look! Fairy is playing in the snow! Why don't you go somewhere else and try to kiss all the boys over there, we don't want you here!" Karofsky and his friends walked away, laughing and fist-pounding each other.

Mercedes looked mad and Jeff looked taken aback but also rather angry. Mercedes spoke first, "Kurt, how long has this been going on?"

We all stood up, I tried to brush the snow of my pants, hoping that my clothes weren't too wet.

I had no idea how to answer that, or if I wanted to. "Oh, they've just been calling me names and stuff. I kinda ignore it". I shrugged hoping she would let go of it, apparently she wasn't about to.

"Kurt, if they keep doing this you should really report them." She said, sounding serious, all the laughter out of her voice.

"It doesn't matter if I do, at my old school they didn't do anything either." I sighed, it's not that they didn't care at all, they just didn't care.. enough.

"But.. there has to be something we can do?" Jeff suggested, one of the first times I had ever heard him sounding serious.

The rest of the group came running towards us, sensing that something had happened.

Nick was the first one to speak, "what happened?"

Jeff went to stand beside Nick and told them what had just happened.

They all looked rather angry once I was done, Finn also confused. "Dude, why didn't you tell me? or dad?"

"It's not that bad, Finn. Also dad doesn't have anything to worry about, this is nothing I can't handle, I'm used to it."

"But-" Finn tried, I shushed him. I really didn't want to talk about this.

The bell rang and we suddenly realised that we still had class so we rushed of in different directions, promising to meet up for lunch. I knew they wouldn't really let it go, but I just hoped that they wouldn't bring it up again.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly, luckily I had no more encounters with the jocks. Everyone was really excited about the snow and it seemed to lighten up the air that hung around the school.

I still wasn't very fond of the snow but at least everyone seemed a lot less grumpy than they normally would on a Monday morning.

After Spanish I was walking towards the cafeteria with Nick, Jeff joining us halfway. Spanish was the only class they didn't have together, the two were practically inseparable during the rest of the day.

Everyone knew better than to throw any snow my way, also they were too busy stuffing each other with snow. When Mercedes and Tina joined us they laughed at my disgusted look and the fact that I tried to stay as much away from them as possible.

We finally reached the cafeteria, I silently thanked god I didn't get wet this time. We were walking towards the line to get our food and I glanced towards their table, it had become a habit.

I froze in shock, my heart pounding in my chest. There were sitting five people at the table instead of the normal number.

I felt Mercedes tug on my arm, "Hello,?" she waved in front of my face, "earth to white boy?".

"Oh, right, what?" I felt a light blush creep onto my ears and cheeks, I tried to look away from the table.

"You're not still thinking about those guys are you? They're just jackasses Kurt, don't let them get you down".

"No, I won't". I was not about to explain to her why I wasn't answering, so I just went with what she thought.

"Good, now let's get something to eat" Mercedes suggested.

"I'm not hungry" I turned my eyes towards the floor.

I waited for them, while they were getting there food, I settled with a can of diet coke.

I was sipping my coke absently, trying to ignore the concerned glances that occasionally were directed towards me.

When I felt, what felt was like the 100th glance on me I looked at them. "Guys! I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little bit sick, nothing to worry about okay?"

"We were just worried, dude" Finn said, looking a little taken aback by my outburst.

"I know, and it's very sweet of you. But there's honestly nothing to worry about, I swear". I smiled at them, trying hard not to make it look sarcastic.

I figured I could go to the school nurse, tell her I felt sick, so I could skip the next hour of Biology. But I was done running, wasn't I? Hadn't I promised myself to confront him? I sighed, this was ridiculous.

I made up my mind and decided that I would permit myself one glance at the table. If he was still looking at me that way, I would skip Biology. I just had no idea how to deal this, I felt like such a coward.

I tried to keep my head down and turn around as casually as possible. I saw that neither of them were looking at me, I sighed with relief, no hate yet.

I lifted my head a little to see that they were laughing, so he could laugh I thought sarcastically, my eyebrow automatically raising. David, Wes and Blaine all had little snowflakes and water droplets in their hair, pointing out that they also enjoyed the snow, just like everyone else. Even though they looked more like commercial for some sort of hair product doing so.

I was still looking at them, totally forgetting my plan to glance at them shortly. As I was watching I noticed there was something different about Blaine, apart from the laughter. I watched him closely, his skin seemed less pale, but maybe that was because he had been running, also the circles under his eyes seemed lighter than before. But my mind was screaming that, that wasn't it either.

"Umm, Kurt, what are you staring at?" Jeff asked, curiously, following my gaze.

And of course, at that precise moment, Blaine decided to look at me. His curious eyes meeting mine.

I immediately turned around, hiding the blush that was probably way obvious right now. But one thing seemed to have stayed in my mind, his eyes were filled with  _curiosity_ instead of the normal hate and pain, for some reason that annoyed me even more.

"Blaine Anderson is looking at you" Jeff said, chuckling.

"Please tell me he doesn't look angry" It was out of my mouth before I could help it.

Nick answered this time, "no," he sounded a bit confused. "Why would he?"

"I think he's a bit homophobic or something, or at least that he doesn't like me" there was that uncomfortable feeling again.

"But they don't really like anybody, apart from each other" Jeff said.

"He's still looking at you" Nick said with amusement.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed while swatting both their arms.

They only looked even more amused,  _-great-_ , I narrowed my eyes at them and watched them closely, seeing if they kept their looks at this table, or else I was forced to use violence, and I would.

It turned out I didn't need to use any violence since they went on talking about some epic snow fight that would take place after school, they asked who would join, of course I rejected their offer. "No, thank you, I'd rather not turn into a snowman."

The rest of the lunch I kept my eyes down, or chatted with either Mercedes or Tina. I decided to go to Biology, since I had made that promise to myself. I felt quite nervous about having to sit next to him again, I really hoped he wouldn't turn into the cold, angry man again.

As were on our way to outside I made sure to stick to Mercedes and Tina instead of Jeff, Nick or Finn, since they had been targetting the school with snowballs they would sure be revanged, and I wasn't about the be a part of that.

But when we actually were outside it seemed like I didn't have to worry, all the snow had been washed away by the rain, thank god.

Jeff, Nick and Finn kept complaining about the snow while we were on our way to building four.

* * *

I held my breath as I rounded the corner of the classroom, releasing when I saw the table was still empty, maybe he wouldn't be there after all. I began to feel quite annoyed with him again, already.

I didn't look towards the door, afraid he might come after all and kept my eyes on my desk, absently drawing on the corner of my paper.

Suddenly I heard the loud noise of a chair being moved next to me, my heart did a little jump but I decided not to look up.

"Hi" the voice made me jump in my seat, the voice itself sounded beautiful and sweet, filled with a musical sound.

I looked up, I raised an eyebrow at him because seriously, what was he doing? His hair was still a little bit wet and he looked at me with a friendly, dazzling smile on his flawless lips, I had to remind myself not to drool. When I looked into his eyes I could still see the curiosity, but also some sort of warning, I couldn't quite place it.

I still hadn't said anything back, and even though my conscience was screaming to talk to him and stop looking like someone just punched me in the face.

"I never got to introduce myself, my name is Blaine Anderson. You must be Kurt Hummel" he was still smiling, not a broad grin but just slightly smiling.

I had no idea what to say or do, I was trying to make up a snappy comment and when I was about to speak my mouth said something of it's on.

"H-how do you know who I am?" I said, now looking confused. I mentally hit myself, that wasn't what I was going to say at all, and not to mention the fact I actually stuttered, also my voice chose to go like three octaves higher.

He chuckled lightly, an enchanting sound. Damn, he had to stop being so perfect, it was getting particularly hard to hate this boy.

"Oh, I think everyone does. It isn't often that someone moves into Forks, I think the whole town knows."

Great so my thoughts were confirmed, also I sounded like a complete idiot, yes, that was also confirmed.

I looked away for a second, ordening my thoughts so I could finally speak my mind.

"Why are you talking to me?" my voice didn't sound as harsh as I had wanted it to be, but at least I said it.

"As I said, I hadn't introduced myself to you, Kurt". It was the second time he said my name and it seriously send shivers down my spine, - _No!-_ , I wasn't allowed to think like that! This was harder than I thought.

"Yes but I already knew who you were." As soon as I said it I knew what I'd done, I had just admitted asking around about him. I mentally slapped myself yet again. For some reason my mind didn't have a filter around this boy, which was rather annoying.

"Ah, yes, of course." he sounded somewhat amused, but also a little bit insecure, maybe he was afraid what else I might have heard about him. Well I knew enough about him to know I didn't like him.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started talking at that moment. I didn't think I could handle blurting out any more stupid comments like, I love how your hair looks Blaine, you look like an angel, wow, I've never seen a man as handsome as you. I snorted at loud, earning a few weird or amused glances from his classmates, I blushed and tried to pay attention to Mr. Banner.

Of course Mr. Banner had chosen this class to work with your partner, great, what if I really blurted something like that out.

We had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them right. We weren't allowed to use our books, which was no problem with me since I had already done this back at my old school.

"You first, partner," he said, sounding lightly amused again. I didn't know which Blaine irritated me more, the full of hate one, or the cocky and confident one. Well at least this one didn't creep me out as much.. yet.

"I'm not a girl or anything." I finally managed to make a snappy comment, proudly I mentally patted my shoulder _\- seriously I had to stop thinking like that-._

He looked a little taken aback, at last, but then settled for amused again.

"I was just being polite, but I could start if you wish." he said.

"No, that's fine I'll start." Not giving him the honour of thinking I didn't know how to do this.

I glanced through the microscope and tried to study the slice as quickly as I could.

Luckily my voice sounded confident, "Prophase."

"Mind if I check?" he asked when I was already removing the slide, he stopped me by catching my hand in his.

I pulled my hand back immediately, his hands were ice-cold, probably still from the snow, but that wasn't why I pulled away. No, I pulled away because when his hand touched mine, I felt strong, tiny electric shocks running through my hand, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Um, sorry" he mumbled softly, pulling his hand back as well.

He looked at the slide, even shorter than I had done  _-show off-_ , and pushed the microscope back into the middle of the table.

"Prophase," he agreed. I sniffed, quite annoyed again. He wrote it down, and big shock, his handwriting was also beautiful, like the one you see in these really old books, it was very elegant.

He switched the slides and glanced at it through the microscope, a small smile on his lips again.

"Anaphase," he said, in a soft voice while writing it down.

"Mind if I check?" I quoted him, sounding a little harsh,  _at last_ _!_

But it only seemed to amuse him since he smirked,  _-ugh-_ , he pushed the microscope my way.

I looked trough the microscope, hoping he would be wrong, but of course he wasn't.

"Slide three?" I commanded, not really caring to look up and holding my hand out.

He carefully handed it too me, as if making sure our skin didn't touch this time.

I tried to glance as quickly as possible, "Interphase." I shifted the microscope back to him, avoiding one of his smirky comments that definitely would've followed.

He looked at it, and wrote it down. I could've written it, but something about my handwriting, not too mention the heard-dotted i's I made would probably look strange between such beauty. I didn't know whether to swoon or feel extremely annoyed.

We were long done before the others, even though Tina was also very good at Biology, she was working with a partner who couldn't seem to see the difference, or even replace the slides.

I tried not to look at him, sternly keeping my eyes down, but after a few minutes my eyes lingered towards him. I felt a little twinge of distress when I saw that he was looking at me, same look of frustration in his eyes again. Finally my conscience placed the change.

"Do you have contacts?" I asked surprised, it was out of my mouth before I knew it, yep no filter at all.

He seemed a little puzzled by my sudden question. "No."

I immediately turned red. "Oh, I just.. never mind." I could've sworn his eyes weren't the same color..

He kept looking at me for a few seconds and then looked back towards his books again.

I started thinking and I was about a 100 percent sure there was something different about his eyes. His dark, black-ish eyes, who I had seen so many times in my nightmares and sent shivers done my spine by even thinking of them.. they were the same colour as when I first saw him again, I suddenly remembered.

Now his eyes were the golden brown, honey eyed colour again. Maybe a little darker if I wasn't mistaken, but they were definetely not black anymore. I had no idea how one's eyes could change colour like that, maybe it was the weather? Or maybe he was too ashamed to admit he had contacts. I sighed, Forks was really starting to make me question my sanity.

I felt a little stab of disappointment when I saw his fist lay clenched in his lap again, just like last time, before he had disappeared.

At that moment, Mr. Banner came over to our table, to see why we weren't doing anything. He looked over at our stencil, checking our answers and frowning in surprise.

"Mr. Anderson, don't you think Kurt should get a chance to answer some of the questions?" Mr. Banner asked.

Blaine didn't really loosen up, only his facial expression did a little. "Kurt actually identified 3 out of the 5 slides".

Mr. Banner looked over at me, surprise once again in his expression. "Have you done this before?" he asked

"Not with onion root". I said looking at the teacher.

"Whitefish blastula?"

"I think that was it, yes."

He walked away, clearly somewhat impressed. I smiled, at least I had impressed someone.

"Isn't it sad, that all the snow is gone I mean?" Blaine suddenly asked.

I didn't know why the voice surprised me everything he spoke, even though it sounded more like a forced conversation starter.

I sighed, quite annoyed. "I guess, I don't really like snow, or any wet, cold thing for any matters" Even though he fascinated me more than anyone, I still didn't like him but my head and conscience seemed to fight about that,  _-sigh-._

He seemed to frown and chuckle at some sort of inside joke or something. "Then Forks isn't really the best place for you"

"It's not like I can do anything about it." I said irritated, so what? He couldn't get out of here so he tried to get me out of here? whas that what he was doing? I had no idea what to think anymore.

He looked fascinated by my outburst, rather than taken aback, I thought about throwing my book towards his head, but that might not be so smart.

"Why is that, then?" He asked curiously.

I didn't immediately answer, since no one had really asked me that, maybe they knew, but no one had asked directly. Also, he didn't sound rude and he wasn't talking with that annoying smirk either, I narrowed my eyes at him a tiny bit.

He chuckled lightly at my suspicion, but waited for me to speak again.

"It's... complicated." was all I managed to say, still thinking if I should trust him all of the sudden.

"I think I'll understand," still pushing me to tell him.

I didn't start speaking again, thinking of how I could say this without completely boring him out. But then I made the mistake of looking right into his eyes, that somehow seemed connected to my filter.

"I lived with my mom in New York, but she got a job that she had to travel for so I moved in with Burt and Carole, my parents are divorced." Okay so far for not boring him out, but when I looked at him he still seemed rather fascinated.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult" his voice had something of sympathy, I didn't know if it irritated me or made me like him even more,  _-what?-_

"I guess not," I agreed.

"What job did your mother get?" he asked, as if he wasn't bored at all.

"Umm, she is a really talented actress. She got a role in a play which she had to travel for." the though about my mother made me smile.

"Have I heard of her?" he also smiled.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"What is her name?" he asked, sounding seriously interested.

"Um, Elizabeth Evans. She is mainly on broadway tough, only in New York." It would be surprising if someone from Forks actually knew a broadway star.

He seemed to be thinking, "I think I might. That's a beautiful name by the way," he looked back my way and smiled.

For some reason, that had definitely nothing to do with his smile, my heart fluttered.

"Thanks, I guess." I said flustered, trying to hold back the flush that I felt rising towards my cheeks and neck.

"So you moved here, because your mother wanted to be travelling for her work." It didn't sound like a question, more of a statement.

"Well at first she didn't want to go, but I told her I'd be fine here." I didn't want him to think bad about my mother, she was the most lovely, sweet person.

"But you don't like it here?" he asked, sounding questioned again.

"No, I don't." I had no idea why I was explaining this to him, a few seconds ago I had felt the need to throw something at him and now I was telling him my life story, seriously?

"Then why did you go?" It seemed like he was getting a little frustrated that he still didn't understand

There were the feeling again, the feeling that he really wanted me to get out of here. I sighed what felt like the 100th time around him, well whatever, I wasn't leaving because he wanted me to.

"Because I want her to be happy." I said, proud of myself that I for once cared about someone else more than myself.

"And you think she wouldn't be happy with you and without the part?" he asked.

I felt like I was in a therapy session, why was he asking all these questions?

"I'm not sayin that, I just wanted her to take the part because it's a great step in her career. Plus, I'll be gone here by next year anyway." I deliberately said the last part, to let him know I wasn't going anyway until next year, or that he would get rid of me in a year.

"But now you're unhappy?" he ignored the last part of my answer.

I almost felt the need to snort out loud, "so?"

"Well that that doesn't sound fair?" he said, still looking at me with intense eyes.

There was the feeling to snort again, this time I did. "Well, since when is life fair?" well probably for him everything was perfect, except the fact that I was still here maybe.

He shrugged, still looking at me as if I were about to continue.

"What?" I asked, getting a little bit uncomfortable under his stare.

"You seem to be putting on a good show, but I'm sure you're more suffering than you let anyone see."

I didn't answer him, apparently he be wasn't about to let go. "Am I wrong?"

"Since when did this become a counselling session?" I snapped, feeling rather irritated.

"I see, I wasn't." He smiled, looking as if he was content he saw he had judged right.

"Since when do you care anyway?" I didn't really know if had actually wanted to ask that or not, but since I had already done I kept looking at him, one of my eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" he asked, still sounding a little bit too amused.

"Yes, in fact you are. But you didn't answer my question."

"I guess I'm just curious." he didn't seem entirely sure of his answer himself, all amusement out of his voice.

I looked at him, questioning but I saw he wasn't about to explain that further, I sighed _-again-._

Luckily, Mr. Banner called the class to order and I turned to listen to him. I was still clueless of why I just told him that much about me, I was also still clueless of why he even bothered, I really had no idea what to think of this mysterious boy.

After a few minutes past, I could see he took his usual position as he always did sitting next to me. Fist clenched and leaning away from me, as far as possible.

When the bell rang Blaine was out of the classroom before I could look up at him, moving gracefully, I watched him in awe, still feeling a little bit unsure about him.

Tina came towards me, "Ugh, I wish I had you as my Biology partner, mine totally sucked."

I laughed, "Yeah, the poor guy had totally no idea what he was doing."

We chattered on our way towards the Gym, and P.E.

I said goodbye to Tina, she had an other class, and saw Finn walking towards me, "Hi dude" I rolled my eyes at the dude, but I was already getting used to it.

We walked towards the gym together, Finn still seemed to be bummed about the snow but Rachel had invited him over at her place so that seemed to cheer him up.

P.E class went rather well this time, I tried to stay out of the way most of the time and everyone seemed fine with that. After P.E I waited until Karofsky and his friends were gone so I could change safely and walked towards the parking lot.

When I walked towards my car, it was raining again. I climbed in my truck as quickly as possible, turning on the heater, cursing at the wet weather, still not used to it. I was about to see if it was safe to drive backwards when I saw him standing there, leaning against the door of, what was probably his, silver Volvo.

Blaine was definitely looking at me, I looked away trying my hardest not to blush. Without looking I threw the truck into reverse, forgetting my plan of glancing if that was safe to do so, and almost hitting someone's Toyota. I managed to reach the break before actually hitting the car behind me.

I saw the owner of the Toyota looking angry at me, but luckily he drove away. I took a deep breath and pulled out again, this time without almost hitting someone. I tried to stare sternly in front of me when I past the silver Volvo, but from the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw him laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I opened my eyes on Monday, I knew something was different. It was actually light in the room, the bright light coming from outside. Of course there was still this green glow from the forest, but it was definitely lighter.

I hurried towards my window, groaning when I realized the reason for the sudden whiteness. There was a thick layer of snow laying on top of the streets, my car and the trees. It was a beautiful sight but only when one is inside, not actually in the cold snowy landscape itself.

Both Burt and Carole had already left for work, Finn was still in his room, probably still sleeping. It was pretty much the same every school day, I would get downstairs while Carole and Burt were at work and Finn would always come downstairs later, rushing and eating hastily.

Just as I finished my breakfast and was on my way to the door I heard the stairs crackle. A bewildered, bed-headed Finn was stomping down the stairs, may I add sounding like an elephant?

"Finn, maybe you should come out of your bed sooner so you could actually be on time for once." I said, pointing out the obvious.

Finn grumbled something in reply I wasn't able to make out entirely, Finn was always grumpy in the morning.

For some reason I actually felt excited to go to school, and that kind of scared me.

I knew it wasn't because I was looking forward to learning stuff, no not at all. Maybe I was just excited because I finally got some good friends, and that made school more fun, right?

I sighed, giving into my conscience. Somewhere I knew I was excited to go to school because I would get to see Blaine. And I honestly hated myself for it.

I shouldn't be wanting to talk to him, or even be in the same room after my embarrassment of yesterday.

I still didn't trust him at all, one day he looked at me with the most hateful expression in history and the next day he was interrogating me about my life. Also, he told me there was nothing different about his eyes, which I was pretty sure wasn't true.

I wasn't really anxious to face the other bullies, why was this so different? Why were things so complicated when it came to Blaine? Maybe because I liked him?  _-what? I did not like him!-_

I said goodbye to Finn, knowing he would drive to school on his own since he was late anyway. I walked towards my truck, which was proven to be pretty difficult since there was ice everywhere. I almost slipped but found my balance back in time by gripping onto the truck, well that was a good sign, - _sigh-_.

I refused to let my thoughts wander of to Blaine so instead I thought about planning the shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina I'd been wanting for a while.

While planning out the trip in details I drove to school, trying to watch my speed, not that the truck couldn't handle the snow, not at all actually, but I was afraid my thoughts might wander of long enough to cause huge damage.

When I arrived at school my eye caught the sight of something shiny and silver, this time not the Volvo. I immediately understood why I didn't have any problems with driving through the snow. Someone had put chains around the wheels, probably my dad. I felt a warm feeling at the thought that my dad had actually given them to me, and put them around the wheels by himself.

I heard the snow cracking, apparently there were people walking towards me. I looked up, expecting to see Mercedes and Tina or maybe Nick, Jeff or Finn. But as I did, I saw it was none of them.

I felt a cold feeling drop in my stomach, limbs already shaking a little. I tried to look unafraid, but I wasn't really sure how to control the sudden jolt of fear.

Walking towards me, were David Karofsky and three of his big built friends, looking a little bit too pleased and devilish for my meaning.

"Morning queer" One of them said, looking at the others while laughing.

I ignored him, trying to find away around them, but they surrounded me.

"Well now, you don't have to ignore us," Dave said.

I looked at him with disgust and anger, of all the times that he had harassed me, starting to get the better of me.

But they just laughed at me, probably thinking I couldn't stand up to them, could I?

"I said talk, fairy!" Dave was the one to talk again.

"What do you want from me?" I didn't know if I just actually said that out loud, but at least my voice didn't shake, even though it was a little higher, which caused them to laugh again.

"We just came to say hello, checking if you're normal yet." I didn't recognize the one who said it, but I already didn't like him.

"I'm perfectly normal." I had no idea where this was coming from, but their smug smiles and comments caused to make me feel angry, and I, Kurt Hummel speaks his mind when angry!

"Shut up fag, or we will make you." Most of the amusement was gone from the voice, this time anger was clear in his voice.

At first I wanted to laugh at that, because we were on school grounds. But then I remembered we were early, so there probably weren't a lot of people around, I also remembered that not a lot of people actually cared..

"That's what I thought!" The voice sneered, still sounding angry. I had no idea why he was  _that_  angry all of the sudden, since I didn't really said much to them.

But just when I thought it was over he reached out to punch me, I cringed, trying to stay upright when his fist connected with my stomach. Another fist was coming my way, this time aiming for my face. This time I did fall to the ground, my head hitting the hard ground, it pounding loudly, somewhere in the background I heard the sound of tires racing through the snow but when a foot connected to my stomach again, everything became blurry.

I caught sight of something silver, I shrieked, it was a knife! Just as the knife was about to pierce through my porcelain skin it stopped mid-air.

Vaguely I heard the sound of a scream, not coming from me this time. It was hard to pay attention since everything became fuzzy but I heard a familiar voice yell at someone, sounding extremely angry.

Suddenly it hit me, I knew this voice! It belonged to the angelic boy, Blaine.

I tried to open my eyes when I felt something really cold touch me, cringing while I was expecting the knife to to pierce my skin anyway.

Did Blaine join in on them? Was he about to help them abuse me? I tried to stop him, knowing that if he did, my whole world would cave in. It might sound strange, because I barely knew him. But I was finally starting to think he might not hate me, but now he was doing this.

Finally I got my voice, it still sounded more like a crackling, soft whisper. "D-don't hurt me." I felt something wet sliding down my face, was I crying, a loud sob confirmed this.

"I'm not going to." I cringed at the anger in voice which was apparently not directed to me, or was he lying? like he had before? I didn't know if I could feel relieved yet.

I tried to open my eyes a second time, this time succeeding. I clung to what was apparently Blaine, when I saw that I wasn't lying on the ground anymore. I was being carried.

A flush spread across my face despite being kicked I still had full knowledge that I was being carried by  _Blaine_ , and for some reason that made my already hurt stomach flip. I cringed again, at the feeling because it actually hurt.

I saw Blaine looking down at me, still looking extremely angry but now also with a look of concern. Was he actually concerned about me? Or was he carrying me to throw me in a ditch somewhere. I tried to struggle against the firm grip around my fragile body, but it was useless, I might as well have been trying to push away a brick wall because he didn't even show the tiniest knowledge of my movement.

"W-h-ere u t'ing m-" I tried to ask him without sounding ridiculous, of course that failed. But it was proven extremely difficult to speak normally when one was somewhere between being in heaven for being in the arms of an extremely hot, beautiful looking person and being scared for what that person was about to do with you.

He didn't laugh as I expected him to, in fact he looked, if that was even possible, even more angry and concerned. "I'm just taking you to the hospital." His voice hadn't changed from the harsh tone.

For some reason my conscience decided to trust him, even though his voice was nothing near nice or calming. But I was feeling rather tired and dizzy so I closed my eyes again. I finally let myself relax in his arms, suddenly his scent was all around me. It was surprisingly nice and comforting, but also very safe and I felt even more tired.

"M'kay," I felt his eyes glare at me, I tried to let the dizzy and tired feeling carry me away so the blush that I felt coming wouldn't rise upon my face.

"Kurt, you have to stay awake. Do you hear me?" My eyes immediately fluttered open at the tone of his voice, oh the anger was still there, definitely, but concern was more clear this time. His voice was still hard, his mouth in a firm line but his eyes were looking at me and I almost drowned in them, which was not really helping my state. But for a few seconds my pain actually felt lighter.

"Y' hve b'ful eyes," Somewhere deep down I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud but I was too tired to care, especially when I saw the tiniest smile in the corner of his lips.

"You shouldn't talk, just don't close your eyes." It didn't sound as if he wanted me to shut up, more as if he really wanted me to save my energy. This would've never made sense if I was anywhere near conscious but since I was almost letting go of my grip on reality it did.

"But m' tired" I was barely able to talk anymore, my eyelids feeling extremely heavy and I snuggled closer in his arms, feeling annoyed when I realized he was keeping them as far away from his body as he could.

"Kurt!" His voice sounded harsh again, trying to keep me awake.

"Hmm?" I was barely even awake at this point.

"You have to stay awake remember?" His voice sounded almost pleading by now, sounding seriously worried. Wait, hold on a minute, Blaine Anderson, Blaine-angelic-mysterious-boy-Anderson was worried about  _me?_ Of course I couldn't trust my instincts because of my state, but somewhere my mind was doing, probably one of the most terrible, victory dance.

"Can't, tired." I was about to fall asleep when his voice awoke me again.

"Kurt!" there was my name coming from his lips again, I knew I had to respond but I was too tired to talk or even move, in stead I just concentrated on his calm breathing.

I felt Blaine watch me and was mildly aware that we were driving by now, but for some weird reason I couldn't place, I never left his arms.

When I felt the soft, surprisingly cold, touch of his hand on my head I drifted away into the black darkness I had been struggling to avoid. It felt as if my body was floating through, well nothing, it didn't exactly feel like air nor did it feel like water but it was nice, I was free. But something deep inside me was screaming, alarming me I shouldn't let myself drift away any further, but I ignored it. How could feeling so free, so careless be a bad thing? Somewhere behind the black darkness I heard the sound of a voice scold, but even though the voice sounded angry I loved the sound of that voice so that didn't pull me back either.

* * *

When I tried to open my eyes I was blinded by the whiteness of what were supposedly bright lights, so I closed my eyes again. I head the vague sound of a chair being pushed over the floor, it pained my head. I groaned, immediately stopping after I realized that, that hurt too.

Suddenly the events of earlier started to replay themselves in my head, I immediately sat up straight, wincing at the pain it caused, pounding fiercely in my head.

"Easy there kid, your head needs rest." The low, trusted voice of my dad calmed me immediately.

Now I was a little calmer I looked around, I saw the, slightly standard, room of a hospital. I mentally sighed,  _-in case that might've hurt-,_ I really didn't like hospitals.

My eye fell on my hand and a look of disgust spread across my face, I heard my dad chuckle. I saw a big, creepy, IV was piercing my hand, I quickly looked away.

"So how are you feeling kid? You hit your head pretty hard." My dad sounded a little concerned.

Suddenly I panicked, I was worried about how much he knew. Did Blaine tell him this was done by bullies, that they did this to him for being gay? Did Blaine even wait for his dad to explain? .

Exactly at that moment a man, supposedly the doctor, came walking in. My dad didn't need to tell me who he was. Of course I'd never seen him in my life before, but I could recognize one of  _them_  immediately. He was a tall man, brown hair which was slicked back, he had the same pale, icy skin and brown eyes, though not as gold as Blaine's.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel. It's good to see that you're awake." His voice, which didn't really come as a surprise to me, sounded perfect. It was a little heavier than Blaine's and had a warm ring to it, it was, in some way, kind of comforting.

His father looked up at the doctor, "Is there any permanent damage?". His voice didn't sound as concerned as he was probably feeling.

"No, I'm happy to inform that Mr. Hummel will be his old self again after a good few days of rest. But rest is of great importance since you've had a concussion, you're ribs aren't broken but a little bit bruised. I will give you some painkillers and then you should be able to go home tomorrow." I saw him smile towards me.

The smile, and the information, made me shift back a little less worried. But I still had no idea what Burt thought had happened.

As if he could hear my thoughts he answered my silent question. "Please be careful and try not to slip and hit your head, next time." He walked out of the room.

Somewhere I was glad he hadn't told my dad. I knew it was getting out of hand but I wasn't about to let my dad get concerned over something that he shouldn't have to deal with in the first place.

I sighed in relief, my head lightly pounding. I saw Burt smiling at me, "get some rest kid, you need it." He touched my arm and went out of the room so I could sleep.

I closed my eyes, shifting uncomfortable in the hospital sheets. My head still hurt and my rib was feeling a little bit painful but at least it wasn't something too bad.

Just when I felt myself drifting away, I heard  _his_  voice. It was low and cold, the same tone as in the parking lot. I shivered slightly, his voice was still beautiful, but there was something extremely dangerous about it.

_"They shouldn't still be walking around, Anthony. I-I could barely walk away, you know.."_

_"Blaine, the boy will be fine, stop worrying. And about those guys, we'll just report them to th-"_

_"Don't you see! that won't matter! they- they don't care."_

_"Blaine, what do you want me to do?"_

_"Just-, never mind."_

I sat frozen in my bed, I was quite sure about what I had just heard. Was it really about me? No, that couldn't be.. It was probably about someone else.. yes, that had to be it..

I heard one of them walking away and the other one letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Blaine?" I had no idea why I called him, I had no idea if he could even hear me since my door was closed and I had barely heard them talking, but I still did.

My question was answered short after as the door went open, revealing a cold looking, Blaine. Since I had no idea why I called him in the first place there was a silence between us for a few seconds, surprisingly enough he was the one to break it.

"So.. How are you feeling?" He didn't look at me as he asked me, but I was sure I could hear some kind of concern in his voice.

"Oh, well, you know.. okay, I guess?" It was just too much to ask to make sense around him, apparently.

His gaze softened for just a few seconds, standing in the doorway, still not looking directly at me. He was wearing blue jeans, that fitted rather nicely,  _-may I add-_  brown, simple shoes and a white V-neck shirt, but no coat, vest or whatsoever over it, which kind of surprised me, it was winter after all.. Maybe he had just left it back at the entrance, that was probably it. Wait, Why was I thinking about this again?

I awkwardly cleared my throat as I noticed none of us had said anything and I was, well kind of, glaring at him.

"You called me?" He said, stating out the obvious.

I had, I knew that, but why? I replayed the scene in my head again. Shivering at the thought of them walking towards me, I had really thought they weren't about to hurt me.. I replayed the first punch, then the second one and then the kicking.

I felt a stab of nervousness when I remembered the flashy, silver knife being pulled out of someone's pocket. But then it occurred to me that the knife had never actually reached me, well at least not in actual damaging distance.

I also remembered the sound of tires racing across the snow and the sudden sound of someone being punched, but it hadn't been me, it had been one of the jocks. I also remembered who the then still unknown helper was, it had been Blaine, Blaine had rescued me.. But how did he see what was happening? It wasn't exactly in the middle of the parking lot, it was quite sheltered actually. I felt a wave of confusion rush through me.

"How did you find me?" The question popped up in my head and I accidentally blurted it out aloud.

His expression only flickered for one second before he pulled himself together again, in the perfect mask.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding flatly.

I sighed, "It wasn't exactly in the middle of the school parking lot, how did you know where I was?".

He didn't answer immediately, "I didn't."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you were there, Blaine".

"Exactly, I was there, but I didn't know you were."

For some reason I didn't fully believe him, I mean I had heard practically the car racing towards me, stopping and before I knew it they were all far away from me, well except Blaine.

"So you always race around the parking lot, searching for damsels in distress?" I had no idea why I was getting so snappy with him, but he had to stop lying.

He snorted humorlessly, "I practically saved your life, I don't think I owe you an explanation, do you?"

So he was hiding something.. I sniffed angrily, his powers to annoy me were definitely still there.

"Actually, no, I do not."

He laughed a little, this time sounding actually amused.

"Well, that's too bad then."

I looked at him in disbelief, but suddenly I felt very tired. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into the pillows, not even having noticed I had been sitting straight up before.

When I reopened my eyes I saw that he was still there, that he was actually looking a little bit worried. He was so confusing, one moment he was annoying me till no end and then the other second he caused my stomach to do this some sort of backwards flip.

He was apparently reassured when I had opened my eyes, because he began walking back to the door.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief second. "Blaine?"

He turned his head, looking at me from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" It didn't sound as flat as before but there was some sort of strange emotion clearly there in his voice.

"Thanks, for you know.. saving me I guess." I didn't look at him, afraid to see him look at me with the same anger he sometimes directed at me.

I felt his glare on me, I wondered if I should look up and decided to give in. I saw a small smile around his lips but his eyes were looking a bit sad, then he walked out of the door, leaving me completely confused.

Before I could even question what the sad look in his eyes had meant I felt another wave of complete exhaustion wash over me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly, but even in my sleep I wasn't feeling at ease.

I kept dreaming about Karofsky and his friends who were chasing me, lunch at school, but everyone was talking way too loud. But the worst recurring image was the one of Blaine's eyes, still beautiful but filled with so much emotion that even in my dreams it made me feel uneasy.

* * *

The next day I woke up at 9, the nurse did a final check on me and then they told me I was ready to go home.

Burt was waiting for me outside the room, talking with dr. Anderson.

When we got home Burt told me to get some rest and that he had to get back to his work. He told me that Carole would come home earlier and if I needed anything I could always call him.

I really appreciated their concerns but I assured him that I was fine. My head didn't even hurt as much as before and my ribs weren't too bad either.

Yes, physically I was feeling fine. But I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I had to go back to school on Monday, I had to face Karofsky and the rest again. But for some sick reason that wasn't even what I was afraid of. I was afraid to see Blaine again.

I had no idea where we stood, one second he was glaring me to death but the other moment he was saving my life. But then again, maybe he was just a descent person. Burt had told me how they were such nice and polite people. Maybe he had just saved me out of pity.

Suddenly I had a terrible feeling that the sad look in his eyes had been regret. I almost felt nauseous at the idea. But then I also remembered how he had practically pleaded me to stay awake in his arms, and how he had asked about me during Biology.

I realized I only knew one thing about this Blaine Anderson, he was extremely confusing.

* * *

That night I went to bed extremely early, around 8, and took two paracetamol just to be sure I wouldn't wake up in pain in the middle of the night.

I didn't really sleep well again that night, I wasn't really dreaming but the uneasy feeling never left my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

It was very dark, I couldn't see much, only just one point of light. It seemed to be a person, -that was strange-, I felt a knot tying itself into my stomach when the person showed his face, it was Blaine. But he was walking away from me, I screamed, asking him to come back and not let me behind here, in the suffocating darkness. But it didn't mind, no matter how hard I tried, he just kept walking away..

I sat straight up in bed, feeling a few sweat drops falling down from my head -ew-. I tried to calm myself down, telling myself it was just a dream.  
But somehow it had seemed so real, and it had been extremely scary.

It was a few hours later before I fell back asleep, still feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

* * *

After that, the dream came back every night. Not once did it change, every single time he left me standing there, alone. I didn't sleep very well and to my annoyance it was starting to show. I tried to hide the bags under my eyes with concealer and I tried to take a nap after school, but sometimes even then the dream would came to bother me.

The month after the accident was terrible, embarrassing and awkward. Jeff and Nick kept trying to cheer me up, Mercedes and Tina tried to get me talking or take my mind of the accident, but for some reason that just reminded me.

I had a few more encounters with Karofsky, but for some reason he never tried to hurt me again, or at least not yet..

I was also extremely jumpy at everything, every time someone would close their locker I would flinch, every time someone called my name I cringed and when I walked around a corner my heart always started to beat faster.

A few people asked me about what happened, of course I hadn't told them about Karofsky, knowing it might have more consequences for me anyway.  
What I did tell them was how Blaine had taken me to the hospital, I didn't know if I did it to annoy him, but I didn't tell them how weird it had been.

But for some reason people only seemed to bug me, Blaine was never once being stopped in the hallway, no one talked to him, just as usual.

The Andersons were sitting at their table, as usual. They probably must have felt my gaze but no one looked my way, and especially not Blaine.

During class he would sit away from me as far as was possible, it was as if he didn't even notice my existence. Sometimes the angry look would spread across his face, his fist clenching again, his skin seeming even whiter.

The idea that he might have wished he had just let them beat me up never left me. What if he really regretted helping me? That would explain the way he was acting now, I sighed, for some twisted reason that really got to me.

I really wanted to talk to him, ask him if what I thought was true, if he really regretted it. I tried once, the day after the accident. The last time we spoke had been in the hospital, where he had looked at me with that strange, sad expression. I was still a little bit annoyed with the fact he hadn't answered my question but I just needed to know.

When I walked towards my usual seat, he was already sitting their. His chair as far away from the empty one next to him. I sat down, expecting him to look my way or at least notice my presence, but he never did.

"Hi, Blaine" I said, friendly, trying not to start of angry.

He turned his head and glanced at me for a few seconds with a somewhat confused expression, then his mask reappeared, he nodded and turned back around.

That was the last time we, well I, had actually talked to him. Every single time we would sit there, only a few inches away from each other, but never speaking.

Sometimes I couldn't help myself and I looked his way, in the hallways, at the parking lot, at the cafeteria but never, not once, in Biology. If he didn't want to  
acknowledge me, fine, I wouldn't try to make him talk to me.

I wasn't happy, the feeling never quit bothering me and my dream never went away.

My mom, knowing how I was, kept calling me when she noticed something wasn't entirely right. Of course I had lied to her, reassuring her I was fine because I didn't want her to worry about me, she needed to focus. It was comforting in some way, talking to my mother, she understood me like no one could and even though I couldn't tell her much she still cheered me up, even if it was just a little bit.

Mercedes and Tina were both gossiping about the upcoming school dance, talking about who they should ask to go with. It was one of those stupid dances where the girls had to ask the boys, not even thinking boys might want to ask boys, not that it mattered because I wasn't going anyway.

They kept asking me if I wanted to go with them, they said we could all go together. But I refused, I'd rather spent my night another pitying way.

Tina walked with me to Biology, as always, she was asking my opinion about a boy who had asked her to the dance. (even though girls should ask boys)

She didn't go to her seat but instead leaned on my table. I sat down and I knew he was already sitting there, but as usual he was sitting as far away as he could pretending I wasn't there.

"Kurt, you're really not going?" Tina asked, sounding a little bit disappointed.

"No, Tina, I can think of better ways to spend my night instead of going to a dance where I will stand alone the entire evening, thank you."

She sighed, "you wouldn't be alone, we could all dance with you." She said, hopeful.

"Tina, really, I don't even feel like going," in my mind I directed that to Blaine, blaming him for it. "Plus, I've already got plans that weekend," I had been planning to go and suddenly this seemed like the perfect time.

"And you can't go an other weekend?" She asked, sounding a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go to Seattle." I explained, not telling her that it wasn't really that important.

"Okay, well let me know if you change your mind." She walked away to her seat, smiling as she sat down.

Mr. Banner started the lecture, talking about something I already knew, again. I closed my eyes a few seconds and sighed, when I reopened them I felt a little bit  
shocked, as I saw that Blaine was looking at me, curious, but the look of anger still there.

I expected him to turn away immediately, but he didn't, he just hold my gaze. I had no intentions to look away, surprised that he wasn't and kept looking at him. I don't know why but suddenly I found my hands shaking.

"Mr. Anderson?" the teacher had apparently asked a question, I blushed, totally not have heard anything he had said.

"The Krebcyclus," he answered, apparently he  _had_  heard the question. He seemed a little bit disappointed to advert his gaze, somehow that confused me again.

I had no idea why this got to me so much, but then again what else was new when it was about Blaine. It annoyed me that he had such impact on me, that what he did always seemed to influence me.

When the bell rang I started to pack my stuff, I ignored him, expecting him to ignore me as well, we always did.

"Kurt?" His voice sounded so familiar, so beautiful, -sigh, not this again-.

I turned around, facing him, almost losing my self control as I saw he was actually looking at me

"You do realize you're talking to me now, right?" I said snappy, trying to not let his beauty distract me this time.

His lips seemed to curl into a small smile, he was still looking at me.

"I am, aren't I?" it was sounding honestly confused, as if he had no idea why.

I briefly closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on really saying what I meant this time.

"What do you want, Blaine?" I was glad my voice didn't sound weak anymore, I just had to confront him.

"For you to forgive me." He sounded so sincere. "I know I've been acting a little rude, but.. well it's just better this way."

I had no idea if this was seriously happening. I was about to go all snappy on him and then he apologized? But I wasn't about to let his apology go unheard.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" It didn't sound as confident as I had wanted it to

"Look, it's just.. it's better if we're not friends," he explained, sounding a bit confused himself. "Just, just trust me."

"And why exactly should I do that? Also, maybe you should have thought about that a little earlier." It wasn't just snappy anymore, I was really angry.

"Maybe then, you could have saved yourself all the regret!" I had wanted to ask him in a different way, but it seemed like everything of the past month just exploded and I just had to tell him right now.

"Regret?" It sounded confused and a little bit taken aback, "what regret?"

I rolled my eyes, as if that wasn't obvious. "Regret, that you pulled those bullies away from me, regret, that you didn't help them or just walked away!"

By now his mouth was literally hanging open, "you think I regret shoving them away, and helping you?" His voice was pure disbelief by now.

I was a little bit confused, but remembered how this had been bothering me for god knows how long. "I know you do!"

"You don't know anything!" He was sounding extremely angry, conflict visible in his eyes.

I clenched my teeth together, he was being so intolerable. I didn't think that he would actually admit it so I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the door without looking around.

P.E was just terrible. I couldn't focus and every time I had to try my best to avoid tripping and avoid being in the way.

When I was walking towards my car I almost had a heart attack when I saw people standing there, luckily it was just Nick and Jeff, I sighed in relief.

"Hi, guys." I said when I was within hearing distance.

They turned to me, looking excited, "Kurt!"

"Oh god, you're not here to trick me into going to the dance are you?" I asked, looking suspiciously at them.

Two equally evil grins spread across their faces and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Kuuuurt," Jeff said, "you have to!"

"What is it with you people wanting me to go? It's just a stupid school dance?"

Jeff and Nick stared at me with faked hurt, "Kurt, may we remind you that this 'stupid school dance' you are talking about is organized by us?" Nick said.

"Guys, I'm not going." I really wasn't planning on going, that would be just sad.

"But-"

I looked at them, warning them with my glance.

Nick sighed, "well there's always prom.."

Jeff's grin turned wider, "yes.. prom."

I lifted my eyebrow, what were these two planning?

"Okay, bye Kurt!" Suddenly they ran of in the direction of their cars.

I looked after them, what had just happened? Wait, since when was I going to prom? I sighed, I would have to have a word with these two.

I heard a soft snicker and I looked up to see Blaine walking past the front of my car, not looking at me, but the sound had definitely come from him.

I opened the door to my car, my mood immediately darkened again. I drove away from my parking spot, I saw Blaine was already sitting in his car, he was only two parking placed further than me.

Then he swiftly moved his car out of the parking spot and stopped in the middle of the way out, I saw his family walking towards the car, apparently he had decided to wait for them, in the middle of the road.

I sighed in annoyance, I considered if I should 'incidentally' bump my car into his, but there were way too many people by now.

After a while there was a huge row of cars behind him, the Andersons could have been walking in slow motion because they were still on their way to the car, not even hurrying despite the huge row.

Finally they were getting into the Volvo. I saw that Blaine's eyes were directed to me through his rear view mirror, I quickly adverted my gaze, thinking back to our conversation.

I was about to 'incidentally' hit his car when they raced off, I cursed him under my breath. The rest of the way home I was thinking of how annoying Blaine could be.

When I came home I saw that Finn had decided to destruct the home by kicking his muddy shoes somewhere in the middle of the house and his coat over the couch, his schoolbag on the floor and his filthy sportswear whirling around, almost  _everywhere._

"Oh my god, Finn where are you?" I shouted, directing it upstairs where Finn was probably hiding.

"Up here!" Finn yelled from, indeed, his room upstairs.

I sighed, deciding I'd better go upstairs and ask him why the hell the house was such a mess.

When I entered his room I almost got a heart attack, it was even worse than downstairs, way worse.

"Finn!"

There were clothes everywhere, his closet was open nothing even lying neatly on the shelves or hanging on the hangers. The content of his closet seemed to be sprawled around on his bed and on the floor. Between the,  _-hopefully clean-,_ clothes were books, video games, food  _-ew-_  and here and there was a ..

Finn looked up, looking a tad stressed. I raised one eyebrow at the obvious mess.

"Dude! I lost Rachel's necklace!" He said, as if it was the obvious reason for this mess.

"Wait, what? Why did you even have that?"

"She asked me if I wanted to hold onto it while she was away for the weekend.."

"Why would you even.. never mind," I sighed. "Where did you last see it?"

"Umm- while I was watching the game Saturday, I was eating chips and," he paused, looking shocked, "you don't think I ate it do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Finn, I don't think you ate it. Even though I know you could, because you eat like an animal, no offense, but you do. But you probably dropped it somewhere.

Finn seemed to look a little relieved, "yeah, right, okay."

"Just.. clean your room and maybe then you'll find it, I'll look downstairs."

He showed his goofy, one-sided grin, "really? Thanks little bro!"

"I'm not little, Finn." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, but you're still tinier than me." he poked out his tongue.

I rolled my eyes at him and went downstairs, not planning on staying in this mess.

I cleaned the mess downstairs, knowing Carole would probably kill Finn if she saw this.

After that I went to my room, sighing contently at the tidiness which was my room.

When I was almost done with my homework the phone rang, it was Mercedes. She had asked Sam, a tall blonde guy from the basketball team, to the dance and he had said yes.

We talked about him, and the fact I was absolutely sure he dyed his hair, -seriously! No one's hair was that light blonde-, until Burt and Carole came home.

During dinner we talked about our days, as always. I decided to ask Carole and Burt if I could go to Seattle, hoping Finn wasn't paying attention to me but rather to his food.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Kurt?"

"Erm- I was wondering, can I go to Seattle next weekend?" I didn't really want to ask him permission since I really needed to go, but I decided that wouldn't be smart.

"Why's that?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Well it's high time that I buy some new clothes, also I have read all my books more than twice and I can't really get what I want here so I thought I'd go to Seattle."

"Well with that pick-up you won't come very far." He stated.

"Yeah, I figured I'd stop in Monsano, Olympia and Tacoma if I have to."

"And you're going all by yourself?" he asked, I wondered if he tried to avoid asking if I had a date to go with.

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure, Seattle is a quite big city, kid." he said.

"Dad, I'm from New York, I think I can manage."

"That may be so but it's still big, you could get lost, Kurt."

Before I could speak Carole did, "Burt, don't you think Kurt is old enough to go to Seattle on his own?" she asked sweetly.

He seemed a little taken aback that Carole seemed to chose my side.

"Can't you ask Mercedes and Tina to go with you? Or those weird two, what are their names again?"

"Nick and Jeff," I said knowing who he meant with 'weird two'. "But no, they're going to the school dance."

"Oh, okay. Wait aren't you going?" he asked.

I looked at him as if it was obvious, "Dad, I'm not going to a stupid dance where I have to dance with myself all night, thank you."

"Right.." he said, obviously a little bit uncomfortable.

"Just make sure you have enough money when you go." Carole said, sounding understanding.

"I will," I smiled at her, Carole really understood me better than Burt sometimes.

* * *

When I arrived at the parking lot the next morning I deliberately parked my car as far away from the silver Volvo as possible.

I didn't want to put myself in the temptation to 'incidentally' hit his car, and owing him a new one.

While I was getting out of the car, I accidently dropped my keys, of course it landed in a big pool of water.

I cringed at the fact that I had to pick them up. My hand reached towards the keys but before I was even within reaching distance a white hand shot towards them, grabbing the keys.

I quickly stood straight up, only to see Blaine Anderson standing next to me, looking nonchalant.

"How do you  _do_  that?" I asked him, to surprised to even sound angry.

"What do you mean?" He said while holding out his hand so I could take my keys but before I could he had dropped them into my hand.

"Just appearing out of nowhere."

"Kurt, I can't help it that you're just extremely unobservant." His voice was soft, not the angry one this time, it was like velvet for my ears, I tried not to pay attention to that.

I looked at him, irritated, seeing that his eyes were the light honey color again. I had to look away because I wouldn't be able to think straight with him looking like a god who just walked out of a fairytale.

"Wait, so now you're not pretending I don't exist anymore?" I was still mad at him.

"I never said I was," he seemed a little bit amused, but that only caused my anger to rise even more.

"Seriously, are you trying to annoy me to death? You could have let them finish that for you." I pointed towards the direction where Karofsky and his friends were standing, laughing about something.

His eyes suddenly seemed to burn with anger, his lips were stretched into a straight line.

"Kurt, you are just absolutely ridiculous!" His voice sounded cold, deeper.

By now I was actually thinking about punching him, but knowing I would probably get into trouble for that I just turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I didn't wait, I kept walking cringing every time the stupid rain hit my face. But even before I could walk faster he was already walking next to me, he was rather fast for such a tiny person.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said while we were still walking.

I ignored him, knowing it would only end up like yesterday if I talked.

"I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to point it out like that."

I stopped walking, looking at him with my mouth open,  _-seriously?-_

"Why don't you just go away?" I asked him, sounding irritated.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you were distracting me." He said grinning, apparently he was amused again.

"What is it with you? Do you have two personalities or something?" I asked him, deciding not to spare him my bitchy-ness.

"You're doing it again," still not angry.

I sighed and closed me eyes for a few seconds, "Fine. What is it?"

"I was wondering if, next Saturday- you know the day of the school dance.."

I didn't let him finish, "Is this some weak attempt to a prank, or something?"

It didn't seem to offend him, the opposite actually, he seemed amused, - _curses_ -.

"Will you please let me finish?"

I growled something offensive but he didn't seem to hear it, or at least he didn't show it.

"I heard you were planning on going to Seattle, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride"

Wait, what? That didn't make any sense, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I said, sounding confused.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He asked, again.

"With who?"

"Myself obviously," he said it clearly as if he was talking to an object, rather than a person.

I had no idea how to react, "why?" I asked him, still extremely confused.

"Well I had been planning to go myself anyway, plus I don't think you're truck will be able to make it even halfway there."

"There's nothing wrong with my pick-up." I said sniffing annoyed. I started walking because I remembered that it was raining, and I was still angry with him.

"But will it get you to Seattle without stopping for gas?" He started walking with me again.

"I don't think that's any your concern," I said. Stupid, shiny Volvo-owning bastard.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business, actually."

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Of course," he said, looking curious.

"You're an extremely confusing person. One minute you're practically telling me you don't want to be anywhere near me, and now you're asking me if I want to go to Seattle with you?"

"I told you it was better if we weren't friends," he paused, "not that I didn't want to."

"Oh, thank you, now I understand." I said, sarcastically. I was seriously starting to question his sanity. I realized we had stopped walking, it was easier to see his face now since we were standing under the cafeteria roof, not that, that helped my clarity of thought.

"I mean.. It would be better for you if we weren't friends," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Kurt." His voice was intense, his eyes smoldering.

For a few seconds I forgot how to breath, forgot my own name.

"So, would you want to accompany me to Seattle?" He asked, his voice still smoldering.

Since my IQ had just scooped to zero, I just nodded, hoping I didn't look like a total moron.

He smiled briefly at me, but then turned serious again.

"I meant it though, you really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see in Biology, Kurt.

He turned away and began walking towards the entry.

I was staring after him, my mind still blank. I had no idea what had just happened and I had no idea how I felt about it. At least he hadn't been angry, but there was something about the seriousness in his voice that made me wonder if he was hiding something.


	5. Chapter 5

Still feeling numb, I walked to English class.

When I entered the classroom I didn't immediately realize that class had already started.

"Great that you decided to join, Mr. Hummel," Mr. Mason said, sounding irritated.

I blushed and went to sit down quickly, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

After class Nick and Jeff waited for me at the door, since the accident they always did that. I had only told my friends what actually happened, I didn't tell them in every detail but it was apparently enough to have them walking around me like bodyguards. It was very sweet of them, definitely, but it could also be a bit annoying.

They were planning a trip to the beach since it would stop raining for the weekend. I tried to sound excited but I wasn't really looking forward to going to a beach when it was only about 46 degrees outside, if we were lucky.

But I did want to spend some with my friends, trying to neglect the annoying thing on my mind that was Blaine.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. I had trouble believing that what had happened that morning hadn't been a part of my imagination. The way Blaine had said those words, the way he looked when he spoke them. I sighed, maybe it had been a extremely real looking daydream? That made way more sense than thinking Blaine would like me, or even talk to me without being angry.

I was feeling a little anxious when I walked into the cafeteria with Mercedes and Tina. I tried to look around nonchalantly. I wondered if he would regret talking to me again, if he would give me those angry glares that frightened me so much again.

Mercedes and Tina were idly chatting about the dance, and their dates and were completely unaware of my lack of attention to them.

I felt a jolt of disappointment when I looked at their table and saw he wasn't there. As before, the other four were sitting there but he wasn't. I felt crushed, had he left again? Would it be the same as the last time? Would he ignore me at first, then be angry with me to ignore me after, again.

My hunger was immediately gone so I settled with only a can of soda, the terrible feeling never leaving me.

"Blaine Anderson is staring at you again," Mercedes informed me. "I wonder why he would be sitting alone today..?"

I almost gave myself a whiplash as I looked up extremely fast. I followed her gaze and saw that, indeed, Blaine was sitting by himself today. He was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria at an empty table, and was smiling an amazing smile, even from this distance it was madly enchanting.

Once he had my attention he held up his hand and motioned with his index finger for me to come join him. I was still starting at him in disbelief, he winked, he actually  _winked!_

"Does he mean you?" Mercedes asked, sounding as well surprised as amused.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework or something," I said, confused myself. "Emm, I'd better go see what he wants." I muttered.

She laughed, "go get him white boy."

I turned around, glancing at her, what if had heard that?

I walked over to his table, I stopped in front of it, not sure whether to sit down or keep standing.

"Why don't you sit with me today," he asked smiling.

I sat down, looking at him suspiciously, what was he doing? He was still smiling, it didn't seem as if he would start yelling at me.

I tried to think of any reason, just any particular reason he would ask me to sit with him. It was too surreal to think someone like that would want to be seen with someone like me, I looked at him, he seemed even more beautiful when he wasn't angry, I sighed and wondered if he was about to vanish and turn out to be some sort of cruel, beautiful dream.

It didn't seem like he was about to start speaking, so I decided to break the silence.

"Well this is different." I said, not sounding angry but not sounding friendly either.

"Well.." He didn't continue immediately, "I decided that if I'm going to hell anyway, I might as well do it right."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, now getting really suspicious, maybe he was here to insult me.

He smiled, "I told you, we shouldn't be friends."

"I seriously don't understand you," I said, because I really didn't.

"I know, I believe your friends are mad at me because I stole you from them." He smiled.

I quickly glanced over and saw that they were all glancing at me, curiously but on also a little bit cautious.

"They'll get over it," It was out of my mouth before I even knew it. I sat back, hoping I hadn't offended him, or scared him or anything.

Quite the opposite happened. "Well I may not give you back, though," he said with some sort of wicked glint in his eyes.

I stared at him, swallowing audibly.

He laughed, "You look worried."

"No," I said, but, of course, my voice broke, -stupid Blaine-. "More a bit surprised.. But do care to enlighten me, why the sudden change?"

"As I said before, I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I give up." His smile didn't fall, but his eyes were a little more serious by now.

"You're giving up?" I asked, confused and a little bit startled.

"Yes, I'm giving up trying to be good, you know? Wait, don't actually answer that, of course you don't. Erm- I'm just going to do whatever I want from now, see where it takes me." He didn't smile anymore by now, his voice looking a little pained and maybe scared?

"You lost me again." I told him, as I still had  _no_  idea what he was talking about.

The breathtaking smile reappeared back onto his face. "Ah, I always talk too much when I'm around you- that could be a problem."

I snorted at that, "well don't worry. I have no idea what you're talking about anyway."

"And I'm counting on that."

"So, without all the crap, are we friends now?"

"Friends.." he said it, not confirming it, but neither denying it.

"Or not," I muttered, feeling rejected for some twisted reason.

He grinned. "Well we could always try, I suppose. But just to be clear, I'm not a good friend for you, Kurt." His smile was still there, but I could see he really meant it.

"You keep saying that," I noticed out loud. I tried to hide the sudden urge to do a little victory dance, had I finally got through to him?

"Yes, but that is because you don't seem to realize it, because if you were smart you would've been avoiding me."

"Yes, so you've said. I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He smiled apologetically.

"But let's say I'm not smart, we could try to be friends?" I tried to keep the confusion out of my voice, but I was definitely confused, if not surprised at the sudden change.

"You could say that, yes."

I had no idea what to do know, so we were friends.. okay. Did that mean he wasn't angry with me anymore? Was he ever angry with me in the first place? I stared down at my can of diet coke, which suddenly seemed very interesting.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, sounding curious.

I looked into his intense, beautiful, warm colored eyes and it seemed like my filter was gone.

"I'm trying to find out what you are." I said softly.

He clenched his teeth and it seemed to cost him a lot of effort to try and keep the smile on his face. "Are you having any luck with that?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

He chuckled, "any theories yet?"

I blushed. Last month it had been between Batman, Spiderman and just simply a dream. But one thing was for sure, I wasn't about to tell him.

"You don't want to tell me?" He said sounding amused, but then he gave me a rather seductive smile.

I shook my head, looking away for a few seconds, "way to embarrassing."

"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.

"No," I disagreed, I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can't even imagine why something like that would be frustrating, not at all- people who make cryptic little comments that are directed to you and they keep you up at night, wondering what they could mean... in what way would that be frustrating?" I said sarcastically, remembering how upset I had been all the time.

He looked at me for a while, but before he could say something I continued.

"Wait, to make it ever better." I said, trying to let him understand how annoyed I had felt all this time. "say that person was also hiding all sort of secrets from you and was also doing all sorts of bizarre things- from practically saving someone's life to treating you like he's just seen you pass away the plague, and never, not once, explains that. That, would also be very non-frustrating."

"Well you've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

I looked at him in annoyance, still no apology or whatsoever. "I just don't like double standards, also I happen to like my bitchy-ness, thank you very much." I sniffed, feeling rather irritated again.

He just stared at me, not smiling this time. I had no intentions of looking away either, not about to let him get away with this.

He glanced over my shoulder, presumably looking over at my friends, surprisingly enough he chuckled.

"What?"

"Those friends of yours, they seem to think I am being unpleasant to you."

"Well, weren't you? Also, how do you know?"

"I don't like to think so, do you? Well some people are just easy to read." He told me.

"Except me, of course" I said, remembering he seemed so annoyed that he didn't know what I was thinking.

"Yes, except you.." His voice seemed to change, his eyes intense again, "I wonder why".

I had to look away, his look too intense. I was absently fidgeting with my can of diet coke, now and then taking a sip while looking at the table in absence.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, sounding somewhat distracted.

"No," I said. Because I wasn't, but I wasn't about to admit that was because of him, -stupid butterflies-.

"How about yourself?" I just noticed he hadn't eaten anything either, well at least not since I went to sit next to him, what would his reason be?

"No, I'm not hungry." He smiled, his face as if he had just said something funny.

"You have to promise me something," I said, a little hesitating.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He said it jokingly but I could see his face become a little apprehensive.

I rolled my eyes, half joking, "it's not much, it's just.." I waited, not really sure if I should continue.

He waited for me to go on, his face curious but cautious.

"Could you maybe.." I sighed, "warn me, the next time you're going to ignore me for your own good." I didn't look at him as I finished, feeling embarrassed at the question.

He seemed to rethink my question a few seconds before actually answering, "sure".

I looked up, anxious for his reaction.

He chuckled at the look on my face, but tried to suppress it when he saw my glare. "But," he said, as if there was a condition. "You have to answer one of my questions."

I rolled my eyes, "fine, what do you want to know."

"One of your theories," he looked at me.

"No," there was just no way I was going to tell him that.

"I'm sorry? You just promised you'd answer me." he reminded me.

"Well technically I didn't promise you, also since when are we about keeping promises?"

He didn't seem to be interested in a discussion, "just one theory, I promise I won't laugh."

I pressed my lips together, "I'm pretty sure you're going to laugh." I admitted, I was sure he would.

He looked away for a second, then back at me, his beautiful, smoldering golden eyes piercing into mine. "Please," he said while leaner closer to me.

I blinked quickly, my mind turned blank and my heart started beating uncomfortably fast, my stomach making the irritating flip again.

"Erm- what?" I asked, having totally forgotten what we were talking about. -how could one do that?-

"Could you please tell me one theory," he asked, his eyes still focused on mine and he hadn't leaned back yet.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider?" It was out of my mouth before I knew it. What was this, sorcery?

"Well that isn't very creative," he said, sounding somewhat amused.

I sighed, "well, that's all I've got."

He chuckled, "you're not even close, actually."

narrowed my eyes at him, "we agreed no laughing! But no spiders?"

He smiled apologetically, "no".

"And no radioactivity?"

"Damn," I sighed again.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either, so you know". He chuckled.

"You're laughing again, jeez, you're not very good at keeping promises are you?"

He tried to compose his face, which he failed at may I add.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find out anyway." I told him, not sure if I would but I wasn't about to give up.

"I wish you wouldn't," he was suddenly very serious again.

"Because..?"

"Well," he paused, "what if I'm.. what if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his voice was soft, vulnerable, something I hadn't heard before.

"Oh," I didn't want to offend him, neither did I want to scare him away when he was finally starting to open himself up. I tried to consider what he had just told me, "I see.."

"Really?" His face suddenly changed, all evidence of the previous smile completely gone. He looked confused, or maybe confused wasn't the right word.. was it scared? Was he scared?

"You're dangerous?" I guessed. I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster, he was dangerous, wasn't he? It's what he had been telling me over, and over again.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with so much emotion I had trouble with not looking away, but I didn't want to hurt him. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"But you're not bad," I was whispering by now. I shook my head, "No, I don't believe you're bad."

"You're wrong," His voice was barely audible. He looked away from me, absently looking down at his hands.

I knew he meant what he said, he hadn't been joking. I wondered why I wasn't scared, I mean, I should be, right? But all I felt were nerves, sympathy and fascination for this boy. The usual as when I was around him, well now there was also sympathy which normally had been annoyance.

We didn't talk for a long time, the cafeteria was almost empty when I noticed that, hey, there was still a real world out there.

I jumped of the chair, feeling a bit dizzy at the sudden movement. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"I'm not going today," he said. At least this time I knew it wasn't my fault, because it wasn't, right?

"Why not?" I asked him, still confused.

"It's healthy to ditch class every now and then." He smiled at me, but it was nothing compared to how he had smiled at me before, his eyes were filled with worries.

"Well I think I'm going," I told him, not sure if I could ever function again if I would stay here with him.

He looked away again, "Well I guess I'll see you around then."

I hesitated, not sure if I should stay or not. He looked really upset about something, but then there was the fact that he probably wouldn't even talk about it.

I turned around one last time while walking towards Biology, he hadn't moved an inch.

When I was out of sight I had to stop before entering the classroom. My head was spinning like crazy and I felt even more confused about him than I had before. He seemed so different, wiser, and maybe less annoying.

I sat down in my seat, next to the empty one. Mr. Banner wasn't there yet, I sighed in relief, at least I wouldn't have to worry about that.

I saw Tina looking my way, curiously. Of course there was that, everyone probably wanted to know what Blaine and I had talked about. I sighed, so much for a private conversation. It had felt like that though, I honestly hadn't even realized we were in the cafeteria, or just on earth, after a while.

When Mr. Banner finally came walking through the door I saw he was carrying something, they looked like cardboard boxes. He put them down on a table, somewhere in the back and told everyone to pick up a box. After a lot of awkward shuffling and pushing, everyone had a box.

When I got closer to the table I noticed who was sitting there, it was Karofsky. That was strange, I didn't recall him being in my Biology class? He looked at me, I felt a shiver run down my spine when I saw how angry he was looking. Sure, it was nothing compared to how Blaine had looked at me, but it turned out that he didn't hate me, Karofsky did. I went to sit back down very quickly, trying to ignore his glare and focus.

"Okay, so this" Mr. Banner held up something, presumably a card. "Is a indicator card," he went on, while holding up a white card with four squares marked on it. "The second one is this thing," he held up something that looked like a toothless comb. "And third we have a sterile micro-lancet." I could barely see the barb from here, but my stomach still flipped at the idea.

"I'll be passing out these and a dropper of water so you can prepare your cards, please don't start before I get you one" He looked at a few student in particular.

"If that's all settled I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet.." He went to Karofsky's table and jabbed the spike into the tip of his middle finger. I felt a thin layer of sweat breaking out onto my face.

"Just.. put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated it, squeezing Karofsky's finger until the blood flowed. Karofsky looked rather amused. I felt my stomach clenching together, me and blood did not particularly get along.

"And apply it to the card," he held up the card which was now covered in four red fingerprints. I tried to ignore the ringing sound in my ears, closing my eyes.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive next weekend, so I thought it might be helpful you all know your blood type." He looked a little but proud, as if it was a great idea. "Oh, also if you're under eighteen you need to have your parents permission. I have the slips at my desk."

While he continued through the room with his water drops I put my head down on my table. Trying to ignore all the signs that meant fainting. I tried to breath slowly in and out through my mouth.

"Mr. Hummel, are you okay?" He asked me, his voice sounding a bit anxious.

"I already know my blood type Mr. Banner," I said weakly, not looking up from my table.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, I was feeling rather stupid for not ditching class like Blaine.

"Mr. Karofsky, could you please take Kurt to the school nurse?" Mr. Banner asked.

I looked up, despite my dizziness, I was well aware that Karofsky would rather cut me then bring me to the school nurse.

He looked angry but didn't object, instead a sly smile spreading across his face, which didn't really comfort me.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked me.

"Yes," I whispered, not so sure at all but I didn't want Karofsky anywhere near me. I stoop up too quickly so I almost fell down, stars blocking my vision.

Much to my dislike Karofsky put his arm around my middle, and even more to my dislike I noticed I  _had_  to lean on him, because I was way too dizzy not to.

When we were around the corner from the cafeteria, outside the sight of building four, I stopped. "I can take it from here," I said, not looking at him.

"He asked me to bring you to the nurse," his answer was flat, somewhat angry, but not mean.

"Can I at least sit down," my voice was still too weak to really sound annoyed.

"Fine, whatever."

He lowered me onto the pavement, the cold concrete making me shiver. I didn't even have the strength to sit straight up so I was laying on my right side, the cold concrete against my cheek, I closed my eyes, it was somewhat clearing my head.

"Erm-, are you okay?" Karofsky asked.

Before I could answer him a familiar voice called from the distance, "Kurt?"

No! I really hoped I was imagining his voice at this moment.

"What's wrong? What did you do to him?" Blaine's voice sounded angry, also worried.

Damn, of course it wasn't my imagination. I didn't open my eyes, focusing on not throwing up and hoping he could ever look at me again, or hoping that he wasn't looking at me right now.

"I didn't do anything! He fainted or something!" Karofsky's voice sounded angry, maybe a little bit panicked.

"Just.. leave, I'll take him to the nurse." Blaine said, it was obvious this wasn't a discussion.

"But.." Karofsky paused, "fine" he grunted. He walked away, cursing Blaine for some reason.

"Kurt?" His voice was really close. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I grumbled. "Go away." I didn't really want him to go away, but I just didn't want him to see me like this, it made me feel weak and ugly.

He chuckled, "come on."

I had no idea what he meant because I had no intentions of walking, or just standing up at all.

Suddenly the pavement disappeared from underneath me. I quickly opened my eyes, feeling a little bit confused. Then I saw that, once again, Blaine had swiped me up in his arms, carrying me like I was nothing but a light feather.

"What are you doing?" I growled, really not wanting to throw up on him.

"Bringing you to the nurse, of course." He didn't stop walking.

"Put me down!" It didn't sound as fierce as I had meant it to, but I was still feeling really drowsy.

He ignored me request, still walking towards the nurse. Just like last time his arms were carrying me as far from his body as possible.

"So you faint when you see blood?" he asked. He was sounding a little amused.

I didn't answer him, I pressed my lips together, trying really hard to ignore my nausea. I didn't want to tell him the reason why I couldn't handle blood well.

"It wasn't even your own blood," he continued amused.

I cringed at the words, because last time it  _had_  been my own blood.. not to mention the time before that..

I felt him looking at me while I cringed, probably realizing he had brought up a sensitive subject. I hoped he wouldn't ask me about it.

He didn't, but maybe that was because we were now inside.

"Oh goodness," I heard a woman's voice.

"He fainted during Biology," Blaine explained.

I opened my eyes. I saw I was in the office, I saw Blaine was walking past the reception, towards the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the same woman who had handed me my schedules, ran ahead of him to hold it open.

The nurse looked up from her book, looking a little confused, especially when she saw Blaine was carrying me in.

Blaine carefully put me down on the bed, the plastic crackling underneath me. He didn't stand next to, instead he walked to the other corner of the room, as far away from me as was possible in this tiny room. His eyes shimmered excitingly.

"He's only a little dizzy," he assured the, still a little confused, nurse.

I would have rolled my eyes if I could, I felt extremely stupid. It was like I was five years old and he had to explain everything and carry me everywhere.

"They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded understandingly, "There's always one."

I heard Blaine cough, probably hiding a laugh. I was going to ask him what was up with that! Well, once I was able to death-glare him correctly.

"You just lie down for a few minutes, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I finally found my voice again. The nausea was fading a bit.

"Does this happen often?" she asked.

"Only since last year," I said softly. From the corner of my eye I saw Blaine looking curiously my way.

"Oh, that's strange. Have you had any unpleasant encounters with blood last year?

"Erm-, yes." I felt a slight bush creeping up onto my cheeks. Blaine's smile had vanished, his eyes looking a bit worried.

"And that had to do with you I assume?"

"Yes.." I answered quietly. I saw Blaine clenching his jaw a little.

"Oh, well yes, then that makes sense. Just try to take a few deep breaths." She looked towards Blaine, "don't you have a class to attend?"

"Yes, but I'm supposed to stay with him?" He said it with so much confidence and authority that she didn't argue with him, even though she did purse her lips.

"Let me get some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, walking out of the room.

I didn't want to give him a chance to ask about my 'blood encounters' so I spoke as soon as the nurse was out of the room.

"You were absolutely right."

"I usually am, but do tell me about what in particular."

"About the fact that ditching can be healthy." I tried to take even, deep, breaths.

"You really scared me back there," he said after a short pause. His voice sounded like he was admitting something that seemed to pain him. As if he felt weak or maybe humiliated. "I thought Karofsky succeeded this time."

I flinched at his words, knowing I would probably not even be here if it wasn't for him.

"You seem worried," he said.

I bit my lip, it wasn't really that I was worried. I just.. I had no idea if Karofsky would ever try to hurt me again. I was also afraid what would happen if he did try..

"Nothing, it's just.." I didn't want to seem so weak around him. I didn't want him to think I was one of those complaining, annoying people.

"It's just what?" he said softly, encouraging me to continue.

"Blood reminds me of the last time when you found me and the time in New York," I blurted out. There, I said it! But why didn't it feel better? I was afraid he'd judge me, afraid he would tell me to man up.

His jaw seemed to tense a little bit more, but I did notice. Then his eyes went soft, "I'm sorry."

I looked away, not really sure why but I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I wasn't about to let him see me cry.

Suddenly he stood closer to me, reaching out his hand but quickly thinking better of the idea and let it fall next to his side. Instead he just stood there, just closer, but never reaching out to me.

I tried my best to stop the tears from falling, but when they did I quickly wiped them away.

I suddenly remembered that Karofsky, I shivered at the name, was supposed to bring me here and I had no idea where Blaine came from.

"Wait, wasn't Ka-  _he_ ," I didn't want to say his name,"supposed to bring me here?"

"Yes, but I'd rather bring you myself than see him near you again." He narrowed his eyes for a second.

I felt a little flutter in my stomach, not sure why. But it seemed like Blaine cared about me, well cared enough about me to not stand and watch Karofsky bully me. It confused me though, but then again when wasn't Blaine confusing?

I nodded, not really sure what to say to that. Then I realized something, "wait, how did you notice me this time? I thought you were cutting class?"

I was feeling a little bit better already, the dizziness still there but at least I could think straight again. I was glad I didn't eat anything at lunch, because it was probably for the better that my stomach was empty.

"Oh, I was listening to some music in my car." His answer surprised me, it was such a normal thing to say.

The door went open, the nurse came walking towards me. She pressed a cold compress to my forehead. "Good, you're looking a little better already."

"I feel better, actually." I went to sit up straight, holding myself up with one hand, the other hand still pressing to compress to my head. I didn't feel very dizzy and the walls didn't seem to move anymore, the only annoying thing was the ringing noise in my ears.

I saw she was about to disagree with me when the door opened again, revealing Ms. Cope. "We've got another one," she said.

I jumped of the bed so the other person could lie down, putting the compress on the bed and trying to steady myself on the ground. I had to lean on Blaine to make sure I didn't fall down, he made sure I was steady and immediately let go again.

Because there were suddenly so many people in the small room I was being pressed against Blaine, not that I minded, but he didn't seem completely comfortable.

"Kurt, go the the office,  _now._ " I looked at him in surprise.

"Trust trust me, okay?"

Confused I turned around, he quickly closed the door behind me. I felt him walking behind me, probably afraid I'd faint again any second.

"Did you just listen to me?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I smelled blood," I said, scrunching my nose at the terrible smell. Apparently Lee didn't faint because of others their blood, like me.

"Humans can't even smell blood," he disagreed.

"Well apparently I'm not human, because I can, and I find it extremely gross."

He was looking at me, his eyes intense and his face showing an expression I hadn't seen on him before, but I couldn't really explain what it meant.

Karofsky came walking back out of the room, he was looking angrily in my, and Blaine's, direction. But quickly walked away when Blaine gave him an even more terrifying look, scolding under his breath.

Blaine looked after him, his expression showing hate or anger. I didn't know he disliked him that much, was it because of me? Or did he already hate him before I came around?

"Don't you like him?" It was out of my mouth before I knew it, but I didn't look away.

"Isn't that obvious? No, I don't like him, I sort of despise him." Blaine said, even though the last part was more a low whisper.

I shivered at the hatred in his voice, he always knew how to express emotion with so much extra layers. Sometimes that was kind of scary, sometimes it would be confusing and sometimes it would make my heart flutter.

Suddenly I remembered that I still had class, I groaned "Gym."

It seemed to distract him for a few seconds, "Why don't you let me handle that."

Suddenly his, low, voice was right in my ear, "you should sit down and look pale." Even if I didn't have to sit down I probably would have to anyway, he was so close to me.. and his voice was right in my ear. I felt something happen.. well down  _there_  and a blush crept up on my cheeks. My heart was beating rather fast and I was actually scared he might hear it. I tried to think about something else since I was supposed to look pale.

I quickly sat down, crossing my legs just in case, and closed my eyes. I realized how exhausted I was, this was always very tiring, I meant the fainting was!

I heard Blaine talking to the woman behind the desk, "Ms. Cope?"

"Yes, dear?" I didn't even notice she'd come back.

"Kurt's next class is gym but I don't feel like he had restored enough to go. Actually I thought I'd better bring him home. Do you think you could excuse him from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could only imagine his eyes being even more intense.

"Sure, do you need to be excused too?" She asked, her voice sounding a little flustered. I felt sorry for her, I knew how it was to become flustered by his intense eyes, how did he do that?

"Oh, no thank you I have Ms. Goff, she won't mind."

"Good, okay, no problem! Good luck, Kurt." She added towards me, her voice still a bit shaky.

I nodded in her direction, as if I was too tired too talk back.

"Do you think you can walk again?"

"Pretty sure," I tried to make my voice sound a bit stronger than I was feeling.

He studied me for a few seconds, which made me feel totally uncomfortable by the way, and then decided to let me walk.

I stoop up rather slowly, still feeling his eyes on me which didn't really help me to stay focused. Once I was standing I felt a little dizzy but tried to not let it show.

He held the door open for me, his smile polite but his eyes were still a bit worried. I walked outside, sighing as I felt the cold mist around me. It felt nice, somewhat refreshing, it was the first time I actually appreciated the wet weather.

"Thanks," I said when he was walking outside too. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

"Anytime." He was staring straight ahead, looking at the thick clouds of mist.

I saw Nick and Jeff walking, laughing, probably planning ideas for the trip this weekend. Suddenly I wondered if Blaine would be there as well.

"So are you coming, too? The beach trip I mean." Was it okay to ask that? I really hoped he would even though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't imagine him hanging out with the rest of us, not that I didn't want him to, but it just seemed.. out of place. But at least it would be a little more interesting if he came too.

"Where exactly are you going then?" He was still staring ahead, not looking at me.

"La Push, First Beach." I looked at his face, trying to read his expression. He seemed to narrow his eyes just a bit.

He probably noticed my glare because he looked at me from the corners of his eyes, smiling a little. "I don't believe I was invited."

I snorted, "I just did, remember?"

His smile became a little wider for a second, "I don't think you and I should push your friends even more this week. We don't want them to interrogate you to death." His eyes seemed to glister with what seemed like, amusement?

"Yeah.." I muttered, I was a little thrown of track by the way he said 'you and I'. I knew I liked it way more than I should. We were already at the parking lot.

I went left, towards where I parked my truck. Suddenly I felt something grab my coat, pulling me back. I flinched, my first reaction was to run away but then I realized it was only Blaine.

"What are you doing? Are you  _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but I had to stop you, where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice only sounding nice while apologizing. He didn't let go of my coat.

I was confused once again, "home? Where else would I go?"

"Didn't you just hear me telling Ms. Cope I would bring you home. And you really think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice full of disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, "what 'condition'? Also, I don't know if you noticed but I have a car, how do you want to solve that problem, then?" I complained.

"Simple, I'll just have Emma drop it of after school." He had started towing me towards his car, still holding my coat.

I knew there was no way I could free myself from his grip, he was way too strong. And if I tried he probably wouldn't even notice.

"Let go! This is designer, just so you know!" I informed him. I could practically hear him roll his eyes, he ignored my command.

Once we reached his Volvo, he finally let go of my coat. I smoothed the fabric, sniffing in annoyance.

"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.

"Door is open," was all he said. He climbed into the driver's seat.

"I am perfectly capable of driving home by myself!" I refused to get into the car. It had started raining harder, so the wet rain was dripping over my face, I tried to hide the shiver I felt.

He lowered the automatic window and leaned towards me across the seat, looking at me. "Just get in, Kurt."

I knew his eyes could make me forget I was mad at him so I purposefully avoided them. I looked towards where my truck was standing, calculating my chances of actually making it to the truck before he could get me. I huffed in annoyance when I realized those were small.

"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing what I was plotting.

I tried to maintain some dignity while getting into his car. I denied that it wasn't really working, especially since I looked like a half drowned cat.

"This is completely unnecessary." I said, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't answer. He just turned the heater up and turned the music volume a little lower. When he pulled out of the parking lot I decided to ignore him for the rest of the way home but that's when I recognized the music and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked in surprise.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, also sounding surprised.

"Well just a little," I admitted. "My mom used to play a lot of classic music back home. But I only remember all my favorites."

"Really? This happens to be one of my favorites, too." He smiled, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring outside the window, hopefully at the road.

I listened to the music, trying to let the familiar tones calm me down. Soon I felt way more relaxed, sitting deeper in the gray, leather, chair. I looked outside, seeing the trees form into some sort of green blur and suddenly wondered how fast we were going. It didn't feel as if we were, the car was moving slow and steady, but I did notice how fast everything went past us.

"What's your mother like?" He asked suddenly, startling me with the question. He was looking at me this time, his eyes curious and searching.

"Erm- well she kinda looks like me, only prettier." I told him. He lifted his eyebrows in question. "Well feminine looks work on women, not on guys." I rolled my eyes obviously at him, he didn't laugh as I expected him to. He pressed his lips together but didn't say anything.

I clear my throat, "anyway, she was always really sweet, just like a mom should be. We could spend hours talking about Broadway or music or our crush on Tom Felton," I chuckled but quickly realized what I had just admitted and tried to hide my blush. It didn't seem to bother him so I continued when he still didn't interrupt me. "She was always very passionate, she always knew what she wanted but she was willing to give it all up for the ones she loved." I smiled, talking about her made me miss her. "She was my best friend but could also be a mom."

"How old are you, Kurt?" I didn't know why but his voice sounded a little frustrated. He stopped the car, I looked out of the window and saw that we were already at my house. It was raining so hard now that I could barely see the house, it looked as if the rain formed a shield over the car.

"I'm seventeen," I answered, a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen." He concluded, it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked, sounding curious again.

"My mom used that say that too. She used to say that I grew up too fast." I smiled at the memory. "Well I could say the same thing about you actually," I said.

His face seemed to change for a few seconds before he decided to change the subject.

"Did your mother ever remarry?"

"No, well she dated this guy for a few months, turned out he didn't really approve of well homosexuality so she dumped. After that she dated a few more times but it never got serious, I've always blamed myself for it.." I had no idea why I was telling him all this, but he did ask, right? "But nowadays she's too busy with her career so she doesn't really have time," I said, looking at him as if to ask if I answered his question.

"So she stopped dating them because they weren't descent human beings? You can't beat yourself up over that, Kurt." His voice was full of truth, his eyes boring into mine.

I tried to remember how to breath, his eyes still making me completely dizzy. "But it's true, because if I wasn't.. well what I am, she would've been happy by now." I admitted.

"Did she ever tell you she was unhappy? Did she ever give you a reason to believe it was your fault?" He asked, not angry, just actually caring.

"Well.. no, but it's still there."

"You can't blame yourself just because your mother loves you. Would you want your mother the end with any of those guys?"

"Not really, no"

He smiled, "well there you have it."

It seemed so easy to believe him, as if he was really speaking the truth. I decided no to argue with him and just let it go.

"I wonder if.." he muttered.

Suddenly I was curious, "what?"

"Do you think she would think the same about you? Do you think she would disapprove someone you chose.." His expression became intense, his eyes searching mine.

"Erm, I-I think so.." he had to stop looking at me like that! "But she is the parent, doesn't that give her that the right to say so?"

"So.. no one too scary?" He teased.

I smiled, "that depends on what you mean with scary? Several piercings and covered in tattoos?" I made a face at the idea of that.

"That's one way to define it."

"Well, what would be your way then?"

He ignored my question by asking another one himself, "do you.. do you think I can be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, his smile still there and his tone still teasing but his eyes were a bit.. scared maybe?

I thought about it for a moment, I remembered how he had scared me at first, his angry glares that never stopped creeping me out. But I also remembered the way his eyes could look at mine..

"Well.. I think you  _could_  be, if you wanted to."

"Are you afraid of me?" His smile disappeared entirely now, his face looking serious.

"No." I knew I had answered too quickly. The smile returned onto his face.

I decided it was my turn to change the subject and ask a question myself. "So, what about your family?" I asked, "it's probably more interesting than my boring family stories." I smiled.

He looked a little cautious. "What about my family?"

"You were adopted right? By the Andersons?" I already knew this, but I thought it might be polite to ask it to him, instead of telling him I had heard it from somebody else.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"What happened to your real parents?" I wasn't really sure why I said the question out loud, I quickly checked on him, looking if I didn't cross 'the line'. But then again, what was 'the line' in this friendship?

"They passed away a long time ago," his voice sounded rehearsed.

"Sorry," I muttered, still not sure if he actually wanted to talk about it to me.

"I don't really remember them well. Anthony and Irene have been my parents for years."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious just by the way he talked about them, it was nice to see this side from him. Not that he had showed his angry side in a long time, but I was still afraid it might return.

"Yes," he smiled. It was such an honest smile, it almost made my heart melt. "I can't imagine to better people than them."

"You're very lucky," I smiled at him.

"I know."

"And your brothers and sisters?"

His glance left mine for a few seconds, he seemed to look at the clock on the dashboard. "My brothers and sisters as well. But they won't be too happy if they have to wait for me in the pouring rain."

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot" I admitted. I didn't feel like getting out of the car at  _all._

"Also, I think you'd like to have your truck back before your dad comes home, so you don't have to tell him what happened during Biology." He was grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure he's already heard. There are no secrets here in Forks, everybody knows  _everything._ " I sighed.

He laughed, but he seemed a little bit uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Well, have fun this weekend, lovely sunbathing weather." He mentioned to the pouring rain with a smile.

"Won't you be there tomorrow, then?" I asked, already feeling my mood getting less happy.

"No, Wes and I are starting early this weekend."

"What are you going to do?" I was a little afraid for his reaction, but a friend could ask this.. right? I really hoped he wouldn't notice my disappointment.

"Oh, we're going camping in Goat Rocks Wilderness."

I remembered someone telling me the Andersons went camping a lot. "Oh, well have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic and fake a smile. It didn't seem as if he bought it, a small smile formed at the corner of his lips.

He looked at me again, "could you please do something for me this weekend?" The full force of his golden-brown eyes hitting me so I could only nod helplessly.

"Don't take this personal, but you seem like one of those people who just attract trouble like a magnet. So.. please don't fall into the sea or get yourself ran over or something, okay?" He gave me one of his best smiles, I had no idea a smile could make me feel like this.

I tried to roll my eyes convincingly, not knowing whether to feel insulting by his question or touched that he actually seemed to care.

"Fine," I opened the door of the car and when I was halfway out of the car suddenly a somewhat important question popped up in my head.

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" he looked at me, questioning.

"How did you know where my house was?"

He shrugged, clearly not about to answer my question.

"Bye, Kurt." He leaned over to pull the door of the car close, he drove away, smiling.

I was still standing in the rain, frowning. I wondered how he knew where I lived.. But then the memory of how he had said my name came back to me. It wasn't like he normally did, a tone of sarcasm or anger.. No, it had been something different, but I had no idea what it was.

I quickly walked inside, somehow knowing he would still be smiling the rest of the car ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in my room, trying to concentrate on the third of Macbeth. I knew I was actually just trying to listen if I could hear the sound of my loud truck. I thought I would hear the loud sound of the car, even though it was still raining like crazy. But when I allowed myself a glance outside the window I was shocked to see my car standing there. I was a little bit disappointed, even though I didn't know why. Maybe I was hoping to see Blaine? But then again he said Emma would bring my car home. I was feeling kind of guilty, I didn't really know her and she seemed nice but I could only imagine how annoying it must have felt to bring someone's car to their house when you don't even know them.

I wasn't really looking forward to Friday, and it seemed to live up to my expectations.

Apparently everyone knew I had almost fainted in Biology, I heard a few people laughing about it. But it didn't seem like they knew Blaine had been involved, it seemed like Karofsky hadn't told anyone about that. I didn't know why that was, but then again I didn't real care what Karofsky did, unless it had something to do with violence. Everyone was dying to know what had happened during lunch yesterday, even Rachel.

"What did Blaine want from you yesterday?" Mercedes asked during Math.

"I don't really know," I answered honestly, because I didn't. "He never told me."

She snickered, "it seemed like you were arguing."

"Yes, well believe it or not he can be rather annoying." I huffed.

She laughed, "you know what's weird though? I've never seen him sitting with anyone besides his family. Any secrets white boy"

I blushed, I had never seen him sit with anyone else either, but then again I hadn't been at this school very long. I tried not to hide the smile that was spreading onto my face, "is that so?"

She gasped, "are you two dating?"

I shushed her since she was talking rather loud by now, I hoped no one had heard it. "Of course not!" I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm, "but you'd better tell me when it happens."

I laughed, "yeah, right. I'll let you know when my life turns into a perfect movie." Honestly, how could she think like that? It wasn't like that at all.. well maybe I wanted it to be, but it wasn't.

"Honey, please. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? Wait, does that mean you like him?" She was beginning to talk rather loudly again.

"Mercedes, had anyone told you that you talk rather loud?" I quickly glared around, making sure no one was looking in our direction, luckily no one was.

"And to answer your question, no I do not." I knew I was lying to myself and her, but I was quite sure she didn't believe me anyway.

"Yeah, right." She snorted, "you don't like him at all," she added sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

The worst part of Friday was lunch. I knew he wouldn't be there, he had told me so himself, but I couldn't stop myself from glaring at their table. I saw Emma, Laura and David talking softly, ignoring everyone else in the cafeteria. I hated the gloomy feeling that washed over me when I realized how long it would be until I saw him again.

It was totally unhealthy how much I thought about him, it was as if my whole life in Forks was about him. I sighed, sure I had liked other guys before, even though they either turned out to be straight, bullies or just perverts but with Blaine it was so different. He was confusing to no end, but it seemed that he didn't dislike me, not saying he was as obsessed with me as I was with him, because let's be honest I was pretty much thinking about him all the time -which I did not like that much-.

When I sat down at my table, as suspected, most of them tried to interrogate me about lunch, even Rachel seemed interested for a few minutes but eventually decided she wanted to talk about herself so turned to Finn, talking about her next solo.

After a while the interrogation turned into discussing the weather of tomorrow. It turned out it would be sunny tomorrow, but I wasn't quite sure if I believed that. It was a little warmer today than usual, maybe the trip wouldn't be all that bad.

I received a few disgusted looks from some people in the cafeteria. When Karofsky and his friends walked past all of them called my names, except Karofsky, that was weird.

I was walking towards the next class when they surrounded me.

"Shouldn't you be with your little boyfriend today?" Karofsky asked, so he was going to make fun of me today.

I rolled my eyes, "he is not my boyfriend."

"Yeah right, we saw that yesterday!" he yelled.

"So Anderson is gay?" A random girl I vaguely recognized said.

"But why would he go for that?" Her friend asked, causing the group to laugh.

"Probably because they're the only fairy's at this school," one of them said.

I tried to ignore them, but what they were saying was bothering me. Was Blaine gay? And if he was why would he want to go out with me? But that wasn't even it, because we were just friends, if that was even how I could call it.

I tried to walk past them but they didn't seem to like that idea. Before I could do anything I was shoved into a locker, the harsh metal slamming against my skin, probably leaving bruises. They walked away laughing and I was glad they were at least gone. I tried to shake of the feeling, at least this time it was just shoving.. I didn't want to tell anyone, well my friends knew, but I had to after they saw what happened. But my dad was already stressing out at work and I heard about his heart attack last year, I didn't want him to worry. Telling a teacher could be an option but most of the teachers couldn't really do anything, or so they said.

That night at dinner Burt seemed pleased that I was going to La Push, probably happy to see I really had friends here. I knew he was still feeling a little bit guilty that I didn't have anything here at first. Of course they knew everyone who would be joining, probably even their parents.. and their grandparents and their parents also.

They didn't seem to have any problems with my beach trip. I wondered if they would have any problems with my plan to go to Seattle.. with Blaine Anderson. Not that I was planning on telling them anyway.

"Does anyone know that place called 'Goat Rocks' ?" I asked 'randomly'.

Finn didn't even look up from his plate, still shoving food down like it was a matter of life or death. Burt was the one who answered me, "Yeah, I've heard of that place, why?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh, some kids were talking about camping there."

My dad narrowed his eyes for a few seconds, "well that's not really a good place to go camping." He looked at Carole who had raised her eyebrows at my statement. "There are way too many bears. Most people only go there during the hunting season."

"Oh, maybe I heard it wrong," I muttered. But I was quite sure he said Goat Rock..

I was planning on sleeping in, since I hadn't really done much sleeping lately. But I was rudely awoken by a bright light. I opened my eyes so I could locate the disturbing brightness. I saw the light was shining through my window, it had a soft yellow glow to it. Wait, was that really.. was that the sun? I ran to my window to look outside, and as I had thought, there it was, the sun. Sure, it wasn't nearly as high in the sky as I was used to and it didn't seem quite as bright as in New York but there was of the sun in Forks!

The Olympic Outfitters store, that Jeff's parents owned, was North to the city. I had seen the store a few times but I'd never actually stopper there. Since, well I didn't really need camping stuff since I didn't plan on going camping, -gross-.

When I parked next to the store I saw a few other cars, presumably from the rest of the group of people who were going.

I walked towards the front of the store, I saw Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, who had required that Finn would come with her in stead of driving there with Kurt. Surprisingly enough there were also a few others I didn't know were invited. Sam, a popular senior, blonde, football player, was there. A guy who's name I remembered as Noah Puckerman, a tall guy with a Mohawk, was standing next to Sam, his same smug expression as always spread across his face. I saw Tina talking to an Asian boy, I thought his name was Mike? I was even more surprised to find three of the most popular girls there, Quinn, Santana and Britanny standing there. Just as I was about to wonder why the hell they were there, Nick and Jeff spotted me.

"Kurt!" They exclaimed happily. They came walking towards me, smiling.

"You're here!" Nick said. "We told you the sun would be shining!" Jeff said, still smiling.

I chuckled, "It's still hard to believe."

"Now that you're here, were complete." Nick smiled, looking around as if to check the amount of people.

"That is, unless you invited someone?" Jeff said, smiling smugly.

"No, I didn't," I lied, they didn't need to know.

Jeff examined me, trying to see if I was lying. I kept a straight face, sometimes being a great actor was really helpful, and looked over his shoulder. Mercedes waved at me, I smiled at her.

Jeff decided I wasn't lying, or that he wasn't going to get the answer out of me anyway, and pointed in the direction of the cars while talking to Nick.

It was proved quite hard to fit everyone in the cars, since they didn't want to take all the cars they decided only a few people would drive.

I ended up being pressed between Mercedes and two blonde girls, Quinn and Britanny, Santana was driving since she didn't want anyone else touching her car.

La Push was about 12 miles from Forks, the car ride was awkward and crammed so it was a huge relief once we got out of the car.

I had been here before with Burt, in the summers I still came here, it looked extremely familiar.

It still had the same green glow to it, the water a dark blue mixed with dark green color, even when the sun was shining on it. Little isles visible from between the waves, the steep, gray cliffs decorating the shoreline, which also had various stranded dead trees lying around. The stones seemed to be all different kind of green-gray color.

There was a strong breeze coming from the waves, the salt air burning on my tongue. Some seagulls were flying around or floating on the waves, making a screeching sound. The clouds were dark even though the sun was still fully shining, its warmth touching my skin. The forest was close to the beach, leaving an even more green glow.

Nick and Jeff led us to a big circle, formed out of dead trees, it was obvious that this was used more often as a hanging spot. There was already a fireplace made out of dry wood and stones, black ash still remaining in the middle. Sam and Nick started collecting more dry twigs, presumably for the campfire.

After a short time a there was already a steady fireplace and people were gathered around it, sitting on the trees.

Everyone was chatting idly, the more popular people gathered all together and the one I actually knew sitting mostly across of them but also chatting. Tina was sitting next to Mike though, and I saw Mercedes sending the Sam guy secret glances from next to me.

"Have you ever seen magic wood burn?" A sweet, high voice chirped beside me. I looked next to me to see one of the blonde girls, probably Britanny, I saw she was sitting next to me.

"No?" I had no idea what she meant, but she was the only one talking to me and she didn't seem mean.

"Santana said I'm not allowed to play with fire," she stated blankly.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked, not sure if I would actually get a logical answer.

She shrugged, "last time I almost burned down our house."

I was about to ask her how she did that, but at that moment Santana came over, glancing between me and Britanny.

"Why are you sitting with him Britt?" She asked it in a sweet tone, but I wondered if that was only directed to Britanny.

"He looked lonely, so I though I'd sit with him" she said honestly.

Santana smiled at the blonde girl, as if she had just seen Britanny declare world peace or something.

"Tannie, will you make the magic fire for me and Kurt?" Britanny asked, laying her head down on Santana's shoulder.

Santana smiled at her, "sure Britt".

I had no idea what they were talking about, but as soon as Santana lit the dry twig on the campfire, I saw what she meant by 'magic fire'. Instead of its usual orange and yellow glow the flame was blue, it was truly beautiful.

"It's because of the salt," Mercedes told me, having noticed what had caught my attention, and apparently taking a break from glancing at Sam.

Santana put the twig back on the fire and I watched it burn while the others went back to chatting with each other. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what Blaine would be doing right now.

About a half our later, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. Most of the girls looked horrified, but some of the girls were too busy swooning over their partner, or just hoping they could spend some time with him.

I always used to love the tidal pools, but the bad thing about them was that there was no way to avoid getting dirt all over my clothes. I sighed and decided I might as well join the hiking group, since the group that was staying behind were basically the people who didn't like me.

I walked next to Mercedes who was apparently -and finally- talking to Sam. I listened to them talking about football until I got bored and decided to walk a little further from them, just by myself. I didn't mind having a little bit of quiet around me for a change.

It was really hard to get to the tidal pools, even though they were quite close. There were roots shooting from the ground everywhere, hiding under a thick layer of moss or leafs, making it hard not to stumble over them.

After a long while the forest finally started to change into the rocky shore. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us into the sea. The shallow pools who never seemed to be completely drained were full of life.

I didn't come too close to the tidal pool, in case I might fall, or get pushed in. The others didn't seem to have the same concerns as they jumped over the rocks and balanced on the dangerous edges. I rolled my eyes at the way they were 'showing off'.

When the rest went a little further, I carefully sat down next to one of the tidal pools. I saw little crabs slowly making their way through the water, a starfish hanging on the side of the rocks and a little eel making it's way back to the sea.

As if it was the most normal thing to do my mind wandered off to Blaine, wondering if he would come up with a beautiful or maybe annoying comment about the tidal pools, or maybe about the immature people around here.

It felt like an eternity had past when I finally caught sight of the others again, they were walking back towards me, towards the forest.

Everyone was walking faster and I was so careful not to wreck my clothes that I got behind and had to haste to get back to everyone. And of course, on my way, stumbled over a vine and fell. I cringed when I saw the green spots on my pants, -Stupid swamp-. I also saw my hands had a few little cuts and I felt the familiar feeling of a bruise on my knee. I quickly checked if no one had noticed -no one had, at least not yet- and went to follow them again, but this time a little more careful.

When we came back to First Beach I saw that even more people had arrived. When we came closer I could make out the copper skin and long black hair of a few guys, obviously teenagers from the reservation.

Some people had brought food and it didn't take long before most of the guys, including the new comers, had claimed their portion and were busy shoving it into their mouths.

Nick was introducing us to the new-comers when I finally sat back down, hoping the green stains on my pants weren't obvious or that no one cared to notice. I saw one of the boys looking my way, his eyes curious and something that seemed like interest?

When I too, had claimed some of the food I tried to listen to the conversation the guy who just looked at me was having, maybe find out something about them. It turned out they heard us chatter and decided to see who would be on the beach, see if there was any food, also I came to know the name of the guy was Allan.

I looked away, in case they might have seen me listening. I saw that Tina was sitting next to me, listening to a conversation on the other side of her. It was nice that she didn't feel the need to fill the silence, that she just let me eat and think.

I thought about my life in Forks, how confusing it had been, well still was actually. And how sometimes time seemed to fly by, but sometimes seemed to go so slow it was almost surreal.

When everyone was about finished with their lunch, the sun finally lost to the clouds and the sky turned gray, leaving a shadow over the beach. Most of the people went for a walk in small groups, or went to look at the sea from closer up, some even to the shop in the nearby village.

I was sitting by myself now on the fallen tree, Jeff and Nick talking to Puck who had apparently brought some sort of luxury CD player. The guys from the reservation talking loudly to each other.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me, I looked up to see that Allan was walking towards me, his expression friendly. He went to sit next to me, I looked at him properly now.

He seemed about fifteen, sixteen maybe, his hair was long and black, it was as dark as Blaine's hair, it was kept together by an elastic band. His skin was rather gorgeous, nothing compared to my pale and see-through skin, no it was a warm, soft looking brown color. His eyes were dark, but not unfriendly, kind of like a deep warm brown color.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?" I sighed at the fact that still everyone seemed to know my name, even in the reservation apparently.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Allan," he said cheerfully. "Allan Baldulf. My dad works at the police station as well."

"Oh, right." I said, suddenly remembering Mr. Baldulf, he was a good friend of Burt. "I don't recall ever seeing you though." I said, because I didn't, well he didn't seem familiar. But that could have something to do with the fact that I tried to ban all the summers here in Forks out of my memory.

"What a shame," he said jokingly. "But that's okay though, I only vaguely remember you anyway."

He did? It made me feel a little more comfortable around him, to know that at least someone knew me before I moved here.

"Yeah, you were the cute little guy with the pink power ranger and their tea parties!" - or not -.

Allan let out a laugh when he saw the look of horror on my face and only laughed harder when I gave him a bitch glare.

"Oh come on, you were adorable!"

"Well, I'd rather not have you recall embarrassing moments from my childhood, especially not in front of my friends. Or at all for that matter." I was trying my best not to blush.

He chuckled, "well we all have those, so don't feel embarrassed about yours."

"Really now? So what's yours then?" I snapped, still feeling a bit insulted.

He laughed and then shook his head, "there's no way you're getting that out of me."

I glared at him while he pretended to lock his mouth with a key and then throw it away. I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to be amused by his childlike behavior. Allan didn't seem to mind.

"So what are you and Mr. Pink doing back in town?"

"Really, Mr. Pink?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged but waited for me to continue.

I sighed, "well my mom got offered a big role in a play, so basically I packed my my bags and moved here with my dad."

"Ah, so you're here against you will?" He stated, a small smile still on his lips.

"I guess so.."

"Sucks," he smiled, but his eyes seemed to show a little sympathy.

"Only sometimes," I said giving him his first earned -small- smile.

He seemed to be somewhat pleased with that.

"So what else do you do around here, you know, besides terrorizing people with their embarrassing childhood memories?"

He laughed at my comment, "well, I do like to work on cars. I learned it from my uncle, he owns the garage over here. But since the accident, let's just say he's in a wheelchair now, I help him out a lot."

"Well that's sweet of you, unless of course, you just use your knowledge to flirt with ignorant girls."

He laughed, "believe me when I say I don't."

At that moment Allan's friends, well at least they seemed to be his friends, walked over to us. They plopped down right next to Allan.  
  
"Allan, please don't tell me you're already flirting with him?" One of them said. "Oh, the poor guy doesn't know what he got himself into." The other one added.

I arched my eyebrow, but Allan just laughed and punched the friend who was the closest to him in the shoulder. They turned to look at me and apparenty my face betrayed me, because their smiles turned into guilty looking faces, wel except for Allan's, who was still beaming with amusement.

"Oh, we just thought.." "We were only joking, you know that right..?" "I mean, I didn't, I mean we didn't.." "Look we just.. wow, this is awkward.."

By now Allan was almost shaking with laughter, I was still waiting on some sort of explanation.

"So, you're gay?" I asked when it seemed like no one was going to tell me.

"What? Oh, yeah." Allan said, while wiping a single tear away with his pinky. (A tear from laughter.)

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" One of the, still not so smart looking, guys piped up.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at that, -again-. "No, I happen to support the gay community. And I know you will ask it anyway so let me clear it up for you, yes I'm gay too."

One of them quickly closed his mouth when I added the last part, I assumed correctly that, that was the question he wanted to ask.

Allan seemed to be highly amused by his friends and apparently this had been 'one of the best moments' of his life.

After introducing his, still a little embarrassed, friends, Chad and Ben, we talked for about 20 minutes. It turned out that Ben and Chad had become friends because they both got into detention for making the teacher feel 'awkward' what I didn't find surprising, at all. And that they became friends with Allan because he was good at helping them with staying out of trouble.

"Benjamin, Chadwick! Where the hell are those guys?" The sudden call made them look up. I chuckled, "Chadwood and Benjamin?"

They became a little more red than before, Allan answered my question. "Their full names, but they like to call themselves Ben and Chad, because they think it sounds more 'cool'." He made the quotation marks in the air.

"Yes it's our full names. very funny, ha-ha" Ben said. "And it does sound a lot cooliar!" Chad added.

"Cooliar, really?" I asked, sounding amused.

"We agreed that you could say the word when there were no people around!" Ben snapped at Chad.

"Oh, it's just a word Ben get over it!" "It's not just a word it's a-"

"CHAD, BEN! IF YOU DON'T COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW-!"

"Gotta go, boss is calling!" Ben said. "You mean your dad?" Chad chuckled. "Oh shut up, mister my father-is-in-the-marine."

"Bye Kurt!" Ben said before Chad could say anything about his last remark. "Nice meeting ya!" Chad smiled and then waved.  
They didn't seem to stop arguing on their way back, towards the angry man standing there.

"I swear, those two can be something.." Allan laughed.

"Yeah, they seem nice though." I couldn't help but see the similarity between them and Jeff and Nick. Suddenly I was hoping they hadn't met each other, or would ever meet each other actually.

"They are," he smiled. "So how about your friends? Are they as weird as mine?"

I laughed, "Yes, definitely." He laughed too.

"Oh, hi Blaine!" I turned around quickly but only to see Mercedes smiling at me. "I knew I could get your attention somehow."

I blushed, feeling rather dumb for actually believing that Blaine would be here, but knowing I would probably turn around every time his name was mentioned.

Mercedes laughed when I gave her a glare,-what was it with those people today? was my death glare not scary anymore?-.

Suddenly I remembered Allan was still sitting there as well, I refused to blush again, I tried to change the subject.

"Oh, erm- Mercedes this is Allan. Allan, Mercedes, my best.." I paused for a second to glare one more time "friend."

"Nice to meet ya, Mercedes." Allan smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So who's Blaine?" Allan asked, sounding amused. -seriously what was that kid on?- I sighed but before I could answer him Mercedes piped up.

"Kurt's boyfriend." She said, chuckling.

Allan arched an eyebrow, the smile still not leaving his face. "Really now? You didn't mention him." He looked at me.

-I seriously had to stop blushing-. "Blaine is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend."( It's not that I don't want him to be..)

"So Kurt has a boyfriend?" Allan looked at Mercedes, totally ignoring the statement I had just made.

"Seriously, is neither of you listening to what I'm saying? He is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh, are we talking about Blaine here?" Another voice raised.

This time I saw Nick and Jeff standing behind me. I suppressed the need to face-palm myself.

"I thought he wasn't able to come?" Jeff asked.

I sighed, -seriously. Was it mock Kurt and annoy him to death-day or something?- "For the hundredth time, Blaine is a friend. And no he isn't here either.

"I thought the Andersons only went camping a few times a year? When it's like really hot, or something." Jeff said.

"Wait, Anderson as in the family?" Allan asked, looking directly at me now.

"Erm-yeah, why?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, and I'm just saying, then he probably wouldn't have come here with you anyway." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Oh, that just has to do with a stupid legend, it's a long story really"

"What is it, then?"

"It's dumb really, I'm sure you'll laugh." I didn't know why but there was just something about the way he said it that made me feel as if it was more important than I could understand.

I tried to look at him the way Blaine always did which caused me to feel extremely dizzy. I knew it couldn't have the same effect, or even close but I was hoping that he didn't have a lot of experience with flirting.

"Will you please tell me?" It either worked or he was amused at my attempts because he smiled at me.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk then?" Allan said.

I tried to hide the smug smile that I felt creeping onto my face, -ew, that was so Finn!-.

"Sure," I tried to turn it into a genuine smile.

Allan jumped up and starting walking towards the shore line. I quickly got up and followed him, excusing myself from my friends.

I felt a cold breeze when I got closer to the shoreline, I put my hands in my pockets and suppressed a shiver.

"So how old are you?" I asked. Hoping that my acting skills could pass of as flirting.

"I just turned fifteen," he said smiling.

"Really?" I said full of fake surprise. "I thought you were older."

He seemed to walk a little taller, "well I am tall for my age, so that's probably it."

"Do you visit Forks often?" I asked, trying to sound like I hoped the answer would be 'yes'. I didn't feel very guilty for leading him on, maybe a little.

"No, not really." He said frowning. "But I'm working on a car now, my uncle said that if I finish it I can have it so then I'll be able to visit as much as I want." He smiled, "well at least when I have my drivers license."

"Oh," I tried to sound impressed. "So, what exactly did you mean by 'long story' aka 'legend'?"

"Well, I'm not even sure I am allowed to tell you." He bit his lip, seeming a bit serious for the first time since I met him.

"Well, I won't tell anyone?" I tried. "I'm just curious," I sent him a -hopefully- seductive smile.

He did seem a little bit seduced, even if it was just a little. He raised his eyebrow and his voice sounded even deeper than before.

"Do you like scary stories?"

"I love them," I said enthusiastically. -even though I didn't, at all-. I sent him another look, trying to get my eyes smoldering like Blaine always did. - no I wasn't laying it on to thick, okay?-.

Allan walked to a nearby driftwood tree, its roots sticking out forming some sort of spider formed bench. We both sat down on one of the roots, the tree nearly bending. He was still smiling, staring down at the rocks. I payed attention to keeping the look of interest in my eyes.

"So, have you ever hear of our old legends? About where we Quiletes come from- I mean." He started.

"No, not really." I confessed.

"There are quite a few actually, some even going back to the Flood- Apparently the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest, thickest trees on a mountain to survive, kind of like Noah and the ark." He smiled, it proved that he didn't really have much faith in that story.

"Well, another legend claims that we descended from wolves, that the wolves are still our brothers. As you may have know it is forbidden to hunt them.

Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice went even lower, if that was possible.

I tried not to shiver at his voice. "The.. cold ones?" I asked, not faking my interest this time.

"Yes, there are different stories about that. Some of them as ancient as our first tribe stories, others much more recent. According to one of the more recent ones, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. Supposedly he was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was the tribal elder, like my father is now. The cold ones are said to be the natural enemies of the wolf- not really the wolf himself, but the wolves that can turn into man, like our ancestors. Or probably as you would call them 'werewolves'.

"Wait, so werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

"I thought silver was their enemy?"

He laughed. "Not that I know of."

I waited for him to continue the story, I didn't know if there was much more to it, but I couldn't help my curiosity.

"You see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during that time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did. They weren't supposed to form a danger to the tribe. So they made a pact, if they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He finished it with a wink.

"But if they weren't dangerous, then why weren't they allowed on your land?" I tried to understand, trying not to let him see the importance of this simple 'ghost story'.

"There's always a risk for humans to even be around the cold ones, even if this civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What exactly do you mean with 'civilized'?"

"Well to put it simply, they claimed that they didn't hunt humans. That somehow they were able to prey on animals instead."

I tried not to let him notice my heart was beating rather fast by now. "But how does that fit in with the Andersons? Are you saying that they are like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," there was a dramatic pause. "They are the cold ones my great-grandfather met."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear of the way he was telling the story because he smiled pleased and continued.

"There are more of them now though, a new female and a new male, but I'm pretty sure the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Anthony. He'd been there and gone before your people had even arrived." He was definitely smiling at the look on my face.

"So what are they?" I finally dared to ask. "What are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a simple, chilling voice. "Also known as vampires."

I adverted my gaze, hoping to hide some of the emotions that were definitely spread across my face.

"You have goose bumps," he said proudly.

I chuckled, more out of nervousness than I'd care to admit. "You're a very good storyteller," I complimented him, but still not looking at him.

"It's crazy right? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it." He laughed.

I didn't trust my face entirely yet so I still didn't look at him, "Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"I think I just violated the treaty," he said, still smiling.

"I don't you have something to worry about, I really won't tell anyone.." I finally shivered.

"But definitely don't tell Burt, okay? He was quite upset when my dad told him we weren't going to the hospital here anymore because of Dr. Anderson."

"I promise."

"So I guess I'm now the weird, superstitious friend." He said playfully, but a glister in his eye betrayed him.

"No, I just think you're really good at storytelling." I finally turned around to face him, giving him, hopefully, a broad smile. "Look, I even still have goosebumps." I raised my arm.

"Awesome," he laughed.

I heard the sound of rocks crashing under shoes, we looked up and I saw that Mercedes and Tina were walking towards us.

"There you guys are," came the relieved voice of Mercedes.

"Yeah, sorry we kind of got carried away." Allan answered.

"It's getting late and the sky is turning darker as well, so we're going." Tina informed me.

"So.. when I get my drivers license-"

"You should definitey visit Forks some time." I winked at him, hoping Mercedes didn't see it.

He smiled broadly, nodding contently. I knew I was being a little unfair towards him, but to be honest I really liked spending time with him. He was a fun person to be around and everything just seemed a little less serious, at least for a while.

"So what were you guys doing here," Mercedes hinted.

I rolled my eyes, "Allan was telling me some local legends." I didn't tell her what they were about, that had multiple reasons. "It was very interesting," I smiled at him earning a broad smile back.

It seemed like Mercedes wouldn't let this go just jet, she was looking at me with a you-will-explain-all-of-this look, but I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the legends.

Jeff and Nick were waving at us to come over. I looked up at the sky and saw the threatening clouds pack together into one bigger cloud, predicting rain.

"It was fun seeing you again," Allan said smiling.

"It was. You know, next time Burt visits your dad again I'll see if I can come too."

He gave me the biggest smile yet, "awesome".

When I walked towards the car I fellt the first raindrops land on my skin and in my hair. We hasted into the cars, because luckily everything was already packed into the trunks.

I looked through the window of the car, leaning against the side of the car. I was sitting next to Tina who was busy talking to Mike so at least I would have some time to think. I still had no idea what to make of the legend stories.. I tried really hard to avoid the big question that was there inside my head. I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind shut up.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came home I didn't even pretend to be hungry. I told Carole that I ate too much at the beach, and she didn't have to cook for me. Of course when Finn heard this he made sure they knew that he was hungry and had no problem with eating my portion as well. I walked upstairs while I heard Carole sigh at the eating habits of her son.

Once I reached my room I locked the door behind me. I took the headphones I got for Christmas from Finn and plugged them in my Ipod, which I put on shuffle. I closed my eyes and tried to let the music calm me, and take my thoughts of things. I put up the volume so loud it was actually getting painful, but I didn't mind because it made it just a little bit harder for me to think.

I softly sang along to the familiar songs. It reminded me that I hadn't been singing a lot, at least definitely not as much I used to at home. I missed it, but Forks just wasn't a place that made me want to sing like New York did.

I sang along with my Ipod until I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw familiar place. Somewhere my conscience was aware of the fact that I was dreaming. I recognized a green glow that belonged to the forest, heard the waves crashing against the rocks and I smelled the dirt. It was dark wherever I was, something told me that I had to follow the sound of the sea, because then I would be able to find the sunlight. But when I tried to walk towards the direction of the sea a hand stopped me. It was Allan, he was grabbing me by the hand to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Allan, what's wrong?" I asked. I had never seen his face with so much fear, he was still pulling me away from the light. But it was annoying me, I wanted to go to the light.

"Run, Kurt, you have to run!"he whispered, sounding terrified.

"This way, Kurt!" I heard Chad's voice, standing next to Ben. Both also looking extremely terrified.

"Why?" I asked, still not letting Allan pull me away, back into the darkness. Suddenly he screamed, and he fell, shaking to the dark, swampy ground. He was squirming on the ground, I shrieked, I had no idea what was happening.

"Allan!" I screamed. But he disappeared. In stead of him stood a big, rusty colored wolf with black eyes. The wolf wasn't looking at me as I expected it to, instead he was looking towards the light. The hair on his shoulders standing up, and a low growl escaped his bare teeth.

"Kurt, run!" Ben yelled this time. But I couldn't move, I was in shock. The bright light was moving towards me. I had been wrong, so wrong, it hadn't been the sun, it was a person. And then Blaine stepped from between the trees, his skin glowing lightly, his eyes black and dangerous. He raised his hand and moved his finger, as a gesture for me to come to him. The wolf let out a louder growl.

I looked at the scene, my heart beating fast, Chad and Ben seemed to have disappeared. The wolf was standing by my feet now, still growling at Blaine.

I took a step in Blaine's direction, looking at the wolf from the corner of my eye. But then Blaine smiled, his teeth were sharp and pointy. "Trust me," he purred. I took another step, not even doubting one second whether I should trust him. But apparently that was the wrong move because the wolf over the few feet remaining between Blaine and me. I reached out my hand to take his but then I saw to where the wolf was aiming, Blaine's throat.

"No!" I screamed and sat up straight in my bed. Because of my sudden movement my Ipod fell on the ground, the headphones still around my neck. The light in my room was still burning brightly, I cringed when I saw that I was still wearing my clothes and even shoes. I sleepily looked at my alarm clock, I saw it was only five thirty in the morning.

I groaned, rolling on my stomach and trying to get one of my designer boots off. When both of my boots were off I fell back into the pillows, closing my eyes. I sighed when I realized there was no way I was going to sleep in these clothes, they were way to expensive for that. Stumbling I changed into my pajamas. I cringed at the thought that I had skipped my night skin regime, well it was too late now anyway. I crawled back in bed, burying myself under the soft blankets and closed my eyes.

But after a while my conscience was screaming to show me the images I had tried so hard to ban out of my mind. Eventually I gave up on sleeping and threw the blankets of me, stepping out of the warm bed.

I tried desperately to procrastinate what my mind was telling me to do. I took a long shower and did an extra long skin care, since I didn't do it last night anyway.

When I walked back into my room I saw only an hour had passed. I sighed, knowing I could no longer avoid it. I walked over to my desk and pushed the on button on my laptop. The internet connection here was terrible and extremely slow so I decided to eat breakfast first.

I made sure not to rush, I chewed slowly and when I was done eating I made sure the plate I used didn't have one single spot on it. With heavy legs I climbed up the stairs. I was glad to see that my laptop decided to work today, even though it was a pain to open the internet since there were always way too much pop-ups. Once I was done with clicking away all the little screens I finally found what I was looking for, Google. I questioned my sanity a few seconds before typing in the word 'vampire' in the search bar.

It seemed my laptop to take ages before the results showed, it was really frustrating. The most of the sites I found were about movies, books or comics. Eventually I found a little more promising site: Vampire A-Z. I clicked on the link and waited impatiently until it finally appeared on my screen, -someone seriously had to do something about the internet access around here-. It was a very simple site with a plain white background and standard black Arial letters. There were two quotes on the homepage.

"Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both."- Ds. Montague Summers

"If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking:

official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires?- Rousseau

The sidebars of the website contained the names of various types of vampires across the entire world. While I was clicking the first one that caught my eye, I was starting to question what I was doing. I was looking for vampire myths on a website because I thought one of my friends - who I still couldn't entirely call friend – might be a vampire..

I shook my head and decided I might as well look, to ensure my conscious that it was indeed crazy and that this would only turn out to be an embarrassing moment I would never admit to anyone. But there was a small voice in my head that was still asking questions, wondering if it actually was that crazy.

I read the name I had clicked on, the Danag, a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands a long time ago. It also said that the Danag worked with humans for a long time, but that their co-operation ended when one of the females cut her finger and the Danag smelled the blood and licked it of her finger. It appeared that the taste of the fresh blood made him so wild that he sucked all the blood out of the females body.

I grimaced at the idea of drinking blood, and tried to shake the thought of a pale female lying on the ground while the Danag sucked all the blood out of her body. I also heavily tried to avoid the thought of Blaine's face on the figure.

I read more of the descriptions, trying to find any resemblance, any signs that I thought could match the legend or things I knew about Blaine. Which was -how surprising- not much.

After reading for quite while and discovering that most of the myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims, I only found three descriptions that kind of got my attention. There was the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human. The Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight and one other, The Stregoni benefici.

There was only one thing about this one that caught my eye. "Stregoni benifici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.

I didn't exactly know why, but after reading all those terrible and horrible myths about vampires killing everyone who came near them, this one sentence seemed to relieve me. Even though it was just a single line that told me that not all vampires were  _pure_  evil..

Overall there were only a few things that seemed something like Allan's stories or my own observations. While reading I had made a few notes from things I could possibly connect to Blaine; a pale skin, speed, enemies of the werewolf, cold skin, eyes that seemed to change colors and last but definitely not least extraordinary beauty.

There was only one more that got my attention, immortality, it seemed very unlikely that something like that would be be possible... But then again I was the one who was googling vampires so that shouldn't exactly surprise me. I tried to think if there was something that showed he could be immortal. My heart started to pound a little faster when I remembered that his language sounds very ancient sometimes, like he just stepped out of another century. Then there was the fact that he risked his life to save me from Karofsky who had a knife for crying out loud..

I realized I was getting a little bit too caught up in this, I mean weren't vampires also known for sleeping in coffins and burning as soon as they stepped into daylight? I sighed, what was I even doing? Trying to find out if the guy I crushed on - I mean disliked..- could possibly be a vampire?

Excuse me, knock knock reality?!

I quickly closed my computer but made sure to delete my browser-history, I didn't want anyone to ever find out this village was bringing me down with it's weirdness.

I walked downstairs, ignoring Finn's loud yawning because it was apparently 'so early' at 1 o'clock. I put on my dads coat, yes it looked awful but I didn't want my expensive designer coats to get dirty because I had no idea where I was going and I didn't want to take any risks. I eventually decided to take a short walk into the forest, hoping the oxygen would clear my brain a little. But as soon as the green glow met my vision I knew I was stupid for coming here.

With a sigh I gave up and sat down on a fallen tree, making sure my dads coat protected my pants from getting dirty. I tried to listen to the chirping of the birds, the wind carrying fallen leaves from the trees and the soft ticking sound of rain far above my head. But after a few minutes all my thoughts just came back to me, but it all seemed a little bit more likely now, like maybe, just maybe I wasn't completely crazy.

I decided to think about it a little more, focusing on the two most obvious questions. Was I going to believe what Allan told me about the Andersons? As soon as I asked myself my conscience already had an answer for me, no. But then why had I spend my entire morning trying to find any comparisons between vampires and Blaine? And most definitely why did they actually fit him..

I went through the list I had made in my head, all the matching signs.. And the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to click. He didn't go to biology the day we tested blood groups, he had saved me from Karofsky, coming out of nowhere and then when I invited him to come along to the beach..

There was one thing I couldn't place, he said he could easily know what people were thinking? Well except for me, but I didn't read anything about vampires being able to see through people or read minds or something..

I shook my head, I didn't know much for sure anymore. Could the Andersons actually be.. vampires? What I did know was that Blaine was special, that was sure. Whether he was my superhero theory or Allan's cold creatures theory, Blaine was more than just a simple human being.

I tried to let myself get used to the idea of Blaine just being different, of course I had always had a feeling around him, that he was more than just a normal person but something like this was.. different.

But what if he really was a.. vampire? I couldn't just ask him, 'Hey Blaine how are you? Hey listen you wouldn't actually happen to be a vampire right?' And talking to somebody else about it was also out of the question. Even I wasn't sure whether to believe it, let alone someone else who had to hear it from me. No, I would just keep this to myself, no one else needed to know.

But the second question, should I listen to Blaine, follow his advice? Should I avoid him like the plaque and never speak to him again? Pretend like I truly disliked him during Biology, never sit with him again during lunch and tell him to really leave me alone this time..

But even the thought of erasing Blaine out of my life seemed hard, it actually physically hurt. It made me feel scared and even a little dizzy.

I thought of our times together, the times where I actually would have loved to hit him but also the times where he made my heart pound just a little bit too hard, where he made me blush with the things he said and how he had saved me..

I felt a strong feeling of finally knowing what I would choose, even if that was ever even an option.. Because it didn't feel like I could ever make myself think otherwise.

No, it wasn't hard to erase Blaine out of my life... it was impossible.

* * *

When I came back it was only 12 pm. A sleepy looking Finn walked down the stairs when I entered through the door. He mumbled something that sounded like 'morning', I rolled my eyes and suppressed the need to tell him 12 pm was not exactly morning like normal people experienced it.

The rest of the day I didn't really do much, I listened to so me music (and sang along), I worked on my homework a little and helped Carol with dinner. I tried not to let my mind wonder of to Blaine and succeeded a couple of times. I was very sure about my decision, no doubt about that. But I was a little nervous about telling Blaine my answer, or just letting him notice. I didn't really know how I was going to handle it, there were no logical rules in this situation, it wasn't like someone wrote a book about it. - how to tell your friend you trust him, even though he's a vampire- yeah right.

That night was very peaceful, there was no tormenting dream or waking up screaming. When I woke up was happy to see the friendly yellow glow of the sun shining through my window. I opened it see notice two things, one that there were only a few fluffy clouds in the blue sky and second that my previously squeaky window now opened smoothly. I sighed in relief as a warm breeze stroked my cheek, this day was going to be all right.

On my way outside I took my raincoat, trusting the sun in Forks was like trusting Jeff and Nick when they had their sneaky grins on their faces. When I arrived I noticed that I was early again, this time I parked my truck close to to he entrance, not wanting another encounter with Karofsky and his friends. I decided to enjoy the sun and sit outside at the barely picnic-tables, south from the cafeteria. "Kurt!", I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Nick and Jeff sitting at one of the tables, I decided it would be best if I joined them since I saw one of Karofsky's friends sitting nearby.

I sat down and leaned against the table, closing my eyes and enjoying the warm feeling of the sun on my skin. "Well someone looks happy today", Nick commented. "Well the sun is reminding me that it still exists, so yes" I answered. "So what did you do yesterday, Kurtsie?" Jeff asked. "Not much, just been working on my essay" I didn't feel the need to add that I had also been singing a lot too. Nobody really knew I liked to sing, only Mercedes knew but she had never actually heard me sing. Back in New York I wouldn't have passed any chance to sing, but I just wasn't sure that would be as appreciated here. I remembered that I had several videos of me singing online, I suddenly hoped none of the people here would ever find those...

I closed my eyes again as I heard Jeff and Nick gasp at each other as they 'suddenly' remembered the essay, they started talking rapidly and it ended up with me promising I would help them if they still weren't done by tomorrow.

In Math class Mercedes couldn't stop talking about our shopping trip tomorrow night, I was going to help her and Tina pick a dress for the dance. I was happy that I'd get to see something else but Forks, of course I was happy anyway since I loved commenting on clothes. Mercedes told me that Tina had said yes to the guy who asked her, I believe his name was Mike Chang, and that she and Sam had already been on a date before the dance last night. I was happy for her, she deserved a nice guy.

During Spanish is actually listened to Mercedes and Tina gossip about their dates, the dance and tomorrow night. I didn't really feel the need to join them, after lunch I would have Biology class and I wondered if Blaine would be there. The thought of him being there made me nervous since I still had no idea how to approach the fact that I had actually made a choice. Lunch was no different, everybody was excited about the dance and frequently someone would comment about the nice weather. I had looked up hopefully to the table where the Andersons usually sat, but it was completely empty I had quickly scanned the entire cafeteria but none of them were there.. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach, I felt lonely and a little bit panicked.

I stood up and I was about to walk towards Biology class when I noticed a little note in my bag, I raised my eyebrows, I sure hadn't been there before.. I checked if no one was looking at me, -they weren't-, I read the short note: "You look good today, Kurt ;) x" I immediately felt a blush creeping on my cheeks I looked around again. This time looking for someone who could have written the note, but no one seemed out of place or suspicious.

When I came in Biology I was already late, yet my table was still empty. I sighed, I realized I had still hoped that he would actually be in class, even though he wasn't there at lunch. I sat alone, thinking about Blaine and the mysterious note. It sure wasn't from Blaine, that was for sure  _\- even though the thought did make my stomach flip-._ After a while I decided it was either a prank from Nick and Jeff or a funny attempt from Mercedes and Tina.

During P.E I decided to ask them, but their answer was kind of unsettling, none of them had any idea what I was talking about. At first I didn't believe them -of course- but after threatening Jeff and Nick with my bitchy glare they still looked so innocent, -  _well as innocent as Jeff and Nick could look anyway-_. I didn't know what to do with this so I thought it would be for the best to just let it rest.

But when I walked back to the locker room, another note was waiting for me on my neatly folded clothes. "Wear something cute to our date xxx". Our date? what..?! I was starting to get a little bit scared since I had no idea who the secret writer was but he did have plans to meet me.. I quickly changed into my clothes, making sure Nick nor Jeff saw the new note.

That evening I reminded Burt and Carole that I was going to Port Angeles tomorrow, Carole seemed very happy that I had something fun to do around here for once. Burt just tried to keep up with why I would actually want that and Finn, well Finn was just eating like cavemen as usual, not really interested in my shopping plans.

The next day wasn't very different, it was actually still sunny and that delighted me because it gave me a chance of wearing my less warm designer clothes. I took a little longer in the morning and I was actually running a little late, I told myself it was because I had spent so much time picking out my clothes but I knew I did it on purpose. I drove around the parking lot, trying to see if I could see the silver volvo which belonged to the Andersons but it clearly wasn't there. I ran to my English class and tried to look put together when I entered the classroom.

At lunch I had once again hoped that the Andersons would be there, but it seemed that my hope was, once again, let down. I told myself that it was no use hoping Blaine would be in Biology but there was still disappointment when he wasn't. P.E went by quickly and I was glad I could finally go home.

When I walked towards my car I noticed something white pinned on the front window of my car, another note. I froze for a few seconds, I hadn't really thought of the notes anymore. I had kind of assumed they would stop.. I picked up the note with shaking hands, my stomach dropping when I read the one little sentence :"I'll see you tonight x". I felt sick, who was this person? And did he/she know where I lived? I got in my car as quickly as possible and locked the door once I was inside.

When I got home I took a shower to rinse of the terrible feeling, it didn't do much but at least I got some distraction. I tried to act normal around Finn but he didn't seem to notice anything even though every little thing made me look up in suspicion.

I tried to focus on my homework but it seemed harder than usual, eventually I gave up and decided to check my email. I had a few new emails from my mom, asking me about Forks, school, boys and writing about Broadway. It made me smile to read that she was doing so well, it made me feel like I had made the right decision by going here. I wrote her back, telling her about my friends, Port Angeles and the weather. I didn't tell her about Blaine though, I wasn't sure what to tell her, plus I felt so stupid when it came to Blaine that it was probably better if I just didn't tell anyone.

I jumped up when someone knocked on my door, my heart speeding up a little. It was Finn, asking me if he could borrow my homework. After I had kicked him out of my room telling him no it wasn't okay to just assume he could copy my homework after he had refused my help, I almost jumped up again when my phones ringtone went off.

It was Mercedes texting me about tonight, I suddenly felt a little relieved, it reminded me that we were going to Port Angeles. The secret writer couldn't know that, right? And if he did it could only be one of my close friends so that would mean it  _was_  a prank.. Maybe one of Finns friends? I didn't know but I felt a little bit better at the thought that it might not be someone creepy..


End file.
